RP Collection
by ShiningKnightess
Summary: The collection of oneshot RPs between myself and ZeroGal5! Ratings will vary but will mostly be M. Masive updates will also vary. Latest Chapter: The Knight of Tempest has a wet dream about a certain Knightess…
1. Double Date

**Okay…well…Another RP between myself and Zerogal5, much like 'An Important Question' (Which was our first completed RP). This one here is RP number two and the first of this lovely collection. Chaos is owned ZeroGal5. Zero and GunEagle are owned by Bandai. Shining is mine.**

**Summary: GunEagle and Zero take their respective girls to the fair and get a little too competitive.**

**Rated: T**

**Zero and Chaos Cammerce was RPed by ZeroGal5 and Shining and GunEagle was RPed by myself!**

**~*~*~*~*SK*~*~*~*~**

Shining and Chaos had never been to such an odd place before. Between the loud music, poorly behaved human children, and rickety rides, they couldn't understand as to why someone would want to come to one of these 'fairs'. GunEagle vowed that these attractions were one of the best ways to spend a summer's night, and Zero preached that this 'Ferris wheel' business was pretty romantic. The Gundamesses didn't argue, but decided to go with the flow.

Chaos paused, taking in the scenery. "So this is a fair, huh?"

Zero gestured towards the fair grounds, but gave Shining his direct eye contact. "I know it doesn't seem like much, but I'm sure you'll like it once you've give it a try, Love." He wasn't entirely thrilled that GunEagle had suggested this 'double date' to the fair, for he had a more romantic evening in mind for Shining.

"If you say so..." Shining said, somewhat wary of this 'fair'. Kay had tried to explain it once but she hadn't gotten the point.

"Come on, Dudes! This'll be fun! You'd be surprised at how much there is to do here!" GunEagle chimed in. He grabbed Chaos's hand, "Come on, Babe. This way." He then proceeded to drag his mate into the stands and rides

Chaos tried to pull back slightly, attempting to take in all of the strange sights and sounds. "How do you even process all of this. I mean, there's so much crammed in on one patch of grass!"

Zero couldn't help but to sigh as GunEagle continued to drag Chaos away. He held his arm out for Shining. "Well, we can't let those two have all of the fun, can we?"

GunEagle chuckled, "That's why you have to get into the middle of it. It's the only way to really experience it."

Shining giggled and looped her arm around Zero's, "Quite right."

"Get in the middle of it?" A child came whipping out from behind a stand and ran into her, causing her to let go of his hand and nearly falls backwards. "Hmph, I didn't know that 'being in the middle of it' involved kids..."

Zero pulled Shining closer to him, wary of the younger children running around. "This is a little more activity then what I had expected," He gestures to the Ferris wheel. "Perhaps we can ride that wheel, Love? It's much more peaceful up there..."

"Hey, sugar-high kids are part of the experience!" He side stepped a few kids who had ran by him. "Don't worry, Babe. I know a place where there aren't any kids." He then winked at her.

Shining playfully rolled her optics, "You think anywhere up high is peaceful. But I am more than willing to accompany you on that ride."

"Seems impossible to avoid them here..." She huffed. "I'm all receptors for this place though, because these kids are going to be the death of me."

"Excellent, follow me!" Zero seemed fairly enthusiastic. He figured that he and Shining could finally be alone for just a little while. He was enthralled that there was no line for the Ferris wheel, so they were able to jump into a seat immediately.

"Don't worry, Babe. I can guarantee there won't be any kids here." He winked again, as he led her toward some sort of boat ride.

Shining sighed as she leaned against Zero. The Ferris wheel cart being quite comfortable. And it did give them some needed alone time. "This is nice."

Chaos couldn't help but to note all of the poorly cut and painted hearts that surrounded the boat ride entrance. She eyed is suspiciously and climbed into one of the boats, scooting all the way down to make room for GunEagle. "Hmm, I can't imagine why there wouldn't be any kids in here, Gun."

Zero put an arm around Shining, allowing her to lean against him. "Yes, it's nice and quiet up here. It's nice that you don't have to use any Mana either..." He paused as they rose higher into the air. "Did I tell you that you look stunning tonight, milady?"

GunEagle chuckled at Chaos's sarcasm and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Hey, least we're not getting ran over right now."

Shining giggled at the comment, "You just did." She then tilted her head a bit and kissed the side of Zero's helm.

She wasn't going to argue against that notion. Anything was better than dealing with kids, even if it meant sitting through a weird little boat ride. "Do people really think this is romantic?"

Zero got a little flustered, but it melted away with Shining's kiss. "Well, your beauty must've dumbfounded me for a moment, dear." He suddenly kissed her, wafting pleasantly warm onto her face plate.

GunEagle shrugged, "Some people. Others just ride it to either laugh at the corny decorations or make-out. But hey, at least it's fairly quite in here."

Stunned by the sudden kiss, Shining soon melted into it, but pulled back as Zero started to blow hot air into her. "Careful, Knight. We're not _that_ alone." She smirked.

"Make out in here?" Chaos laughed as she grabbed his hand and leaned onto him. "I guess it wouldn't matter much in the dark... Although those heart cut outs are EXTREMELY distracting."

Zero couldn't help but to chuckle and relaxed into his seat, pulling Shining closer to him. "You're right, but perhaps that's something that we can save for later, Love." Their ride was nearly complete as it drew closer to the ground.

GunEagle winced at that, "Yeah, they are awfully gaudy." He then leaned his helm against hers.

Shining let Zero pull her closer and snuggled against him. "Oh, I'm sure we can."

Chaos could feel the disappointment in his voice. She grabbed his helm and unexpectedly kissed him on his mouth piece, blasting hot air as she pulled her chassis tightly against his.

Zero seemed to blush at her comment, giving her a peck to the side of her helm. The ride suddenly came to a stop and they got up, Zero holding her hand and escorting her off. "Watch your step Love," He cautioned as she climbed out of the ride. He quickly scanned the area, looking for the Chaos and GunEagle. "Hmm, I wonder where those two ran off too..."

GunEagle's eyes widen at the sudden kiss and the pulling together of the chassies. _'Well, hello!'_ He thought before his processor went on standby as he kissed her back.

Shining let Zero guide her down the steps. "Hmm...they could be on a ride."

Chaos continued kiss him, failing to notice that they were at the end of the ride and the boat was now outside in the open. At that point she had begun caressing his wings, completely forgetting that they weren't in their room back at Blanc Base.

"Yes, I believe I saw them head for tha-" Zero stopped when he looked in their direction, immediately blushing and glancing away. "Oh-Oh my..."

GunEagle was just as lost as his mate, a hand slowly trailing down to her aft. Pulling her even closer, he made to pull her onto his lap but wound up tipping the boat they were in and not only breaking their contact and getting them wet, but also snapped them out of their daze.

Shining looked in the discretion Zero had looked and almost blushed as well, until she saw the younger couple fall into the water. She almost laughed out loud at the site, "Well...that serves them right."

'_Slag, sorry Gun. I forget how sensitive your wings are sometimes.'_ Chaos apologized through their bond and she scrambled to get out of the dirty water.

Zero and Shining had made their way to the boat ride at this point, the Winged Knight crossing his arms in disapproval. "How unsightly, although I'm not surprised that you'd try something like that, GunEagle." He struggled to hold down a hearty laugh.

'_It's fine, Babe. Though we should probably have paid attention to the ride...'_ GunEagle replied as he followed after Chaos. He then glared at Zero. "Wasn't my fault, dude..."

Shining rolled her optics, "Still should have been a bit more careful, there are children about."

Chaos tried to brush the access water off of her armor. "Yeah, I was the instigator this time." She slightly rolled her optics as Zero let out an irritated huff. "Come on, it's not like you two haven't kissed in public before..."

"We have kissed, but we weren't climbing on top of each other in public." Zero snubbed GunEagle slightly, slightly irritated with the younger pair. "And from what we could see, GunEagle was the one who flipped the boat by wanting to engage in _inappropriate activities_."

"Dude, calm down. Forgot where we were for a moment..." GunEagle huffed, then mumbled, "It's not like we actually did anything..."

Shining sighed before stepping in front of her knight and the younger pair. "Alright. You can stop. No need to start a fight right here. Nothing happened and no one was scarred."

Zero did as his bond mate instructed. "You're right, as always..." He nodded towards a ring-toss booth that had multitudes of stuffed animals hung on display. "Please allow me to win you a prize, Love. For your patience and understanding of my crass behavior."

Chaos couldn't help but to take notice as to how big the stuffed animals were, figuring that they were at least half their size. "Good luck fitting **that** into your room. Those things are bigger than a human child!"

Shining giggled, "True. But try convincing him to not go through with it." She motioned with her head to Zero, who was already making his way over the booth. "Ha! I bet I can win something faster than he can." GunEagle boasted, quickly running over to the game booth to try to get a stuffed animal for Chaos first.

Zero heard GunEagle coming, beginning to sprint towards the booth. For a moment, all of his knightly training went out the window as he found himself racing the flier. "Don't you _dare!_"

"Well," Chaos huffed as she gave Shining an exasperated look. "This will be interesting... I think."

GunEagle laughed, "Ha! I will dare! I can sooo get one before you can!"

Shining sighed, "Indeed it will be."

Zero tried pushing the younger flier out of his way, being the first to throw a token onto the counter. He young man handed Zero a few balls and explained that he had to knock down the bottles. Zero couldn't help but to be smug. "This will be an easy task..."

Chaos angrily put her hands on her hips, "GunEagle, how the hell do you expect to fit one of THOSE into our room?" She spat, pointing at one of the oversized unicorn plush's.

Shining sighed as she slowly walked up to watch Zero. "Do not be so confident, Dear. You may find you have trouble with a game you're not practiced in."

GunEagle smirked, "Don't worry, Babe. We'll find a way." He then passed a token to the vender and took the proffered balls. "This'll be easy."

Zero looks over to Shining. "Please, how hard can this be compared to my squire duties?" Throws a ball and completely misses. "... Perhaps harder than I originally expected..."

Chaos rolls her optics, shaking GunEagle's shoulder. "Come one Gun, this isn't worth. I highly doubt that it'll be as easy as you think it is..."

Shaking her helm, Shining crossed her arms and muttered, "I told you..."

"Pssh! You worry too much, Babe." Tosses ball in his hand a few times before throwing it and missing by just an inch. "Well...I got closer than Zero..."

"You're right Love, but I shall not rest until I win you a mystical look alike!" Throws the ball and misses again. "Oh for goddess's sake!"

"Come on GunEagle, there's other things to do! Besides..." Whispers in his receptors, "I don't need a stuffed animal to keep me happy in our berth tonight."

Shining sighed once more. "Zero's it's alright. That and I think Fenn and Jenn would get jealous. Stuffed animal or not."

GunEagle's faceplate heated up, "Uh...well..." Clears voice box, "I'm still winning you one! Because...Because I can!"

"No, it's not alright. What am I good for if I can't provide you the things that you desire!" Angrily throws the ball, knocking all of the bottles down and winning a huge stuffed animal.

Chaos sighed, rubbing her helm irritably. "And that did not help... At all..."

Shining sighed as Zero celebrated his 'victory'. And when did she say she desired a huge stuffed unicorn? GunEagle glared at Zero before secretly engaging his visor, and aiming his sights on the bottles. He then wound up his arm and threw the ball, hitting the tower head on. "Hell Yeah!"

Zero happily hands her the unicorn, beaming from his victory. "There you are, Love. I hope you are please with it."

Chaos gave GunEagle a lit thud on the back of his helm, noticing that he had cheated. "GunEagle, that wasn't fair!" She hissed quietly into his receptor, trying to keep the vendor from hearing her.

Shining gratefully took the unicorn, white and purple in color, and placed into a Mana pocket. "There, now nothing can happen to it." Until she found a child to give it too...There were some days her knight never listened...

"Ow!" GunEagle hissed clutching his helm. "I-I don't know what you're talking about, Babe."

Zero was nearly flabbergasted when she handed the stuffed animal to the child, but then again he had nearly forgotten who he'd bonded too. He held her hand and pulled her in close, "You never think of yourself, do you Love?" He nuzzled her purred. "You will be a fantastic mother one day."

"Yeah, of course you don't Gun..." She put her hands on her hips, shaking her helm in an almost playful manner. "I swear, you're almost as much of a handful as child sometimes."

Shining blinked at the sudden close contact and blushed at the complement. "Oh...um...I...Really?"

GunEagle pouted behind his faceplate, "Am not...And Look!" He held up a white and red unicorn, "Told ya I'd win one for ya!"

"Of course. You will be the perfect mother-" A child suddenly bumps into him, nearly knocking him and Shining to the ground. "I may have to some work to do..."

Chaos took the plush and studied it, letting out a soft giggle. "You know, it really is kind of cute. It might just have a place in our room..." Chaos suddenly locked eyes with a small girl who looked at the plush with a hungry gaze, eyes watering as if she had recently cried. The Gundamess sighed as she handed the toy to the small girl.

Shining giggled, "No, I think you'll be a fine father." She pecks him on the mouth guard, "The children here are a little hyped up right now, remember that."

GunEagle could admit he felt a small pain in his spark seeing Chaos hand the little girl the stuffed toy but it was quickly drowned out by the love he felt for her in that moment. He grabbed her and hugged her from behind before saying though the bond,_ 'Perhaps we should go home now? Unless you wanted to ride more rides...'_

Zero couldn't help but to smile behind his mouth piece, blushing heavily as he squeezed her hands. "Yes, perhaps one day when we're ready we can have some sparklings of our own." He looked over his shoulder and to the vendor. "And maybe I'll be trying to win something for our own children instead..." He whispered through their bond, _'Until then, it is just you and me, Love...'_

Chaos gasped lightly, not expecting him to grab her from behind, but that soon settled to a soft laugh as she placed her hands on his forearms. "You know, I don't need a stuffed toy to show how much you care, Gun..." She turned around and pecked the side of his helm. "You already do a great job of letting me know that." She playfully smirked behind her mouthpiece, a bit of playfulness leaking through their bond. _'Oh I still want to ride, but not one of __**these**__ rides, if you know what I mean...'_

Shining smiled shyly then and though the bond whispered back, _'Not for too long, I'm afraid...Heh.'_

GunEagle smirked before nuzzling Chaos, _'Well then I guess we need to scramble, don't we?'_

Zero hugged Shining and she whispered to him, not quite understanding what she meant at first. "Of course it's just us, Love. I mean, who else wou-" Her words finally sank in. He delicately pulled her away, his blue optics scanning her chassis frantically and finally meeting up with her own eyes. "Sh-Shining, what are you trying to say?"

Chaos buried her head into his neck, her engine purring happily. _'I'll second that notion. Wouldn't want another water ride incident now...'_ She reached behind him and stroked the tip of one of his wings, _'Do we?'_

Shining tried, and failed, to keep from grinning behind her faceplate while shrugging one shoulder. She blinked her lavender optics a few times, "Well...what do you think I'm trying to say?"

GunEagle purred, careful to keep his hands from wandering since they were still in public. _'Most defiantly.'_

Zero began to make an outrageous amount of noise, trying to collect and gather his thoughts. "B-but, you can't be saying- I mean, are w- we _expecting_?"

The word 'expecting' rung through Chaos's receptors and she pushed herself out of GunEagle's arms, frantically looking between Shining and Zero. "Wait, you guys can't be serious..." She looked to the Knightess, "Shining, are you carrying?"

Shining had been about to give Zero a sarcastic reply when Chaos had cut in. She then blushed brightly when she noticed the younger couple watching her as well. "Um..well..." She looked between Zero and Chaos, face heating up even more. "Maybe..?" She squeaked.

"Dude...congrats." GunEagle breathed.

Zero shakily feel to his knees, still holding onto Shining's hand, "I-I can't believe it. I'm going to be a father..." He suddenly shot up, raising his arms into the air. "W-We're going to be parents!"

Chaos walked over to Shining and gave the Gundamess and gentle hug. "Congratulations you guys, I'm so happy for you. You two are going to be the perfect parents. If you ever need a baby sitter," She motioned to herself and GunEagle. "You know who to call."

Shining giggled as Zero flew around them in a happy daze and she hugged Chaos back. "Thank you."

"Hey! Wait a minute! Why do I have to help?" GunEagle cried.

Flower petals and roses began bursting out of Zero's hands as he moved, too excited to slow down to think. "IT'S ALL SO AMAZING. SHINING, HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN CARRYING?"

Chaos looked over to GunEagle, sighing. "We'll be parents one day too you know, and we could use the practice Gun."

"Zero! Calm down! You're attracting a crowd..." She the smiled, "And just a few weeks. Kay just told me this morning."

"W-well...yeah...but..." GunEagle's reply died in his voice when Chaos glared at him.

"Sorry Love," Zero said as he calmly floated back down to earth. He gathered Shining into a hug, careful not squeeze her or their sparkling too hard. "This is just some surprise..."

Chaos gave her mate a playful punch in the shoulder, "Come on Gun, you can't tell me that kids make you nervous. I mean, what will you do if we have one? _Leave me?"_ She laughed, but it soon died off when he failed to laugh back right away. _"... Oh..."_

Shining hugged Zero, "I know it is...I was sort of hoping to tell you in a different setting...but..." She simply shrugged. She then noticed the tension suddenly surrounding the younger couple. "Um..."

GunEagle stood there lamely after Chaos mentioned them having a sparkling one day. His mind went on a little vacation until he realized what Chaos had asked him. "Oh, Slag No! No, No, No! I Would Never-! You know me better than that, Babe!"

Zero couldn't help but to follow her gaze, allowing her to lean her head against his shoulder. "They'll work it out, Dear, you must remain calm for the sparkling's sake."

"You always seem scared about having sparklings GunEagle, and you're the only mech that I want to have them with..." Chaos began to shuffle her feet uncomfortably.

Shining sighed, "I know, I know..."

GunEagle was rendered speechless at that and it took a moment for him to reply. "Babe...I-It's not that I don't want to have sparklings with ya. I...I just feel like..." _'I won't be a good dad...'_

Zero smiled as began to stroke the back of her head. "Any idea as to it being a femme or mech yet, Shining?" He purred as he tried to keep her eyes off the pair.

Chaos grabbed his helm and pulled him down to her eye level, bumping her helm against his. "GunEagle, you will be the best dad. If anything, you'll be able to keep up with them better than me..." _'But you won't know until you try, and you know that I'll love you no matter what, right?'_

Shining sighed, leaning into Zero more. "Not yet. Kay wants to run a few more tests in a few weeks. Maybe then we'll know."

GunEagle stared at Chaos for a moment, "Heh...guess you're right, Babe." _'Same here, Babe.'_ "So..." GunEagle said, not noticing it wasn't in bond speak, "Does this mean you want to try for a sparkling?"

"It'll be the longest few weeks of my life..." Zero added disappointingly. "I would wager, though, that it'll be a femme. I can feel it..." He kissed her forehead, wafting warm air on to her helm and sending love through their bond. His engine could be heard purring from a good distance away.

Chaos smiled behind her mouthpiece, grabbing his hands and squeezing them. "Of course I do Gun. I've been ready to be honest, I'm just waiting until you feel ready."

Shining giggled lightly at the kiss and sent love right back though the bond. "I know how you feel. I can't wait either. And I'm not so sure...I have a feeling it may be a mech."

GunEagle smirked at Chaos behind his own mouth guard and bump their helms together again, "Then let's go make one."

"Well, you are never wrong, Love. Perhaps we have a little mech in our midst..." He made a Princess Rose appear in his hand, handing it to Shining. "Although I do know that I'll be making a lot of those for a while."

Chaos's optics instantly lit up, squeezing GunEagle's hands tighter from excitement. "You really mean it? You want to _try_?" She suddenly tapped into their bond, a hint of deviousness in her voice. _'Well, I see we've got a sleepless night ahead of us...'_

Shining giggled again, "We'll just have to wait and see. You could be right...for once." She then cast a small spell and changed the rose into a violet colored butterfly.

GunEagle chuckled, _'Looks like it.'_

Zero rubbed her shoulders, the evening air growing chilly as the sun begins to set. He gave her a peck on the mouth piece, the warm air from his vents warming her almost instantly. "It's beginning to grow rather chilly, Love. Perhaps we should return to the base," He gently brushes the back of his hand against her midsection, suddenly worried about the chill affecting their sparkling's health. "And warm you two up?"

Chaos's armor shuttered for a brief moment, the cool air whipping right through her thinner armor. She pulled herself closer to him, rubbing the joints that connected his wings to his chassis. _'Well, what are waiting around here for? Let's get to work...'_

Shining rolled her optics, and here was her over protective knight. "Alright. But I assure you, we're fine."

GunEagle shuddered himself before gathering Chaos in his arms. "See you two back at the base!" He then took off, thankfully not harming anyone and only creating a brief wind that rattled a few decorations.

Zero watched the younger couple fly off. When they were gone he held out his hand to Shining, slightly bowing his head. "Are you ready to take our leave, milady?"

Shining shook her head as GunEagle and Chaos flew off. She then looked at Zero and giggled as she took his hand. "Of course, Sir Knight."

Zero smiled when Shining too his hand, pulling her close and gently floating off the ground, leaving all of the surrounding vendors intact. The rest of their night was spent lying in their berth, talking about the bright future ahead of them...

**~*~*~*~*SK*~*~*~*~**

**Welp, there it is! Kay is another OC mine in case anyone is wondering. Anyway hope you enjoyed! And stay tuned for more! Heehee~**


	2. Tournament Troubles

**Okay, so here's the next RP! Most of the characters included in these all have a tumblr so most of these all have a bit of tumblr inspiration I guess! Lol! And we really don't follow anything preset, we just get the ideas and go. So most of these aren't related in the slightess! Zero and Goose are owned by Bandai, Shining in mine.**

**Summary: Zero isn't doing so well in a tournament that is held once every year and fears he'll lose to Tallgeese. Can Shining help lift his spirits?**

**Rated: T (Just to be safe)**

**Zero and Tallgeese are once again played by ZeroGal5 (It's who she always play) and I'm Shining.**

**~*~*~*~*SK*~*~*~*~**

The tournament had not been going as smoothly as Zero had hoped. What should've been a clean sweep through the morning's events turned into a laughable failure. The Winged Knight had always done well in hand-to-hand combat before at this kingdom wide tournament, but he was off this time around. Not only had he lost to some younger, less experienced knights, but he lost to Tallgeese as well. The idea infuriated him so much that he refused help from his appointed squire and marched to his tent alone.

He stepped inside, hastily taking off his helmet and throwing it onto the ground. "How could I have let myself be beaten so easily? I'm going to get laughed right out of the kingdom for losing to _Tallgeese_!" He rubbed his forehead irritably, "Perhaps I should just withdraw from the jousting, I never really was good at horseback anyways..."

Unbeknownst to the Winged Knight that flap of tent opened and a purple gundamess stepped inside. Shining rolled her optics at Zero's rant and sauntered over to him. Placing her hands on his shoulders, and causing him to jump, she leaned forward to look into his blue eyes, "If you withdraw now, you won't win. And no one is going to laugh at you for losing to Tallgeese." She then blew some warm air into his neck cables.

Zero shivered as the warm air tickled the cables, "But there's no way that I can regain the points that I have lost, let alone win." He turned around and faced Shining, but didn't look into her optics. "I wish I could beat Tallgeese into the ground, especially since he spoke of you so disrespectfully. I mean, what good am I if I cannot defend for your honor..."

Shining smiled behind her faceplate before taking Zero's head in her hands and moving it up to look into his optics, "Listen here, Knight. Where there's a will, there's a way. I've watched you practice your jousting, you _can_ make up your points. As for Tallgeese...Don't let him get to you. He's simply jealous." She then placed her forehead against his, "And you defend my honor just fine."

Zero blushed as his optics met hers, reaching up and holding her forearms with his hands. His eyes softened as he began to gently rub his digits across the armor on her arms, "You are right, he is jealous... Jealous that I have such a wonderful femme like you at my side." He pulled her into a hug, burying his head into her neck, "I'd do anything to defend you, Love. _Anything._"

Shining smiled as she was gathered into his arms, "I know, Zero. I'd do the same." She then pulled back, "Now. Are you going to go back out there and beat everyone including that poor excuse for a knight?"

Zero suddenly seemed renewed as he bent down to pick up his helmet, dusting it off and placing is back on his head, "More than ready..." He took Shining by the hand and led her out of the tent, heading towards the jousting ring. That was until Tallgeese, astride a brilliantly white mecha horse, cut directly in front of them.

The white mech leaned over his saddle, grinning behind his mouth piece, "Ah, going to scratch out of the jousting portion of the tournament I hope, _Winged Knight_. I'd be a shame to beat to you too badly..." He suddenly noticed Shining behind Zero, "Especially in front of such a fine specimen of a femme. Of course, she's always more than welcome to join a true winner at his side when this silly tournament is over with."

Shining glared at Tallgeese as he made an attempt to piss Zero off and, once again, stated his liking of her, "Oh do be quite, Tallgeese. We don't have time for your antics today. And you're the one who's going to be beaten during the jousting portion."

Tallgeese laughed as he dismounted his horse, a squire scrambling to hold it steady. He walked over and grabbed Shining by the chin, tilting her head to study her helm, "_Such bold words coming from such a small femme_," He cooed as he began to stroke mouth guard with his thumb. "Let's see you stand by your precious Knight when I am the victor and he's lying face down in the dirt-"

He didn't even get the chance to finish his sentence. Zero shoved Tallgeese away from Shining and got between them, his blue eyes venomously glaring at his rival, "Don't you _dare_ touch her!"

Shining's lavender optics held just as much venom as Zero's as she glared at Tallgeese over Zero's shoulder, "I may be _small_ but I can still kick you aft." She smirked, "But I'll let Zero have the honors today."

Tallgeese withdrew his hand and backed away towards his horse, "Whatever you say, Lady Shining. You'll come my way, once you see just how much of a failure your heroic Knight is." He remounted his horse, glomming down at Zero, "I'm going to apologize ahead of time for beating you in jousting, Zero. I'll be far too busy accepting my _prizes_ to pay heed to you." He then kicked his horse and rode off towards the arena, his poor squire running after him.

As soon as Tallgeese left, Zero swung around and began checking over Shining's helm nervously, "He didn't harm you, did he Love?"

Shining grabbed Zero's hands they begin to fly around her, "I'm fine, Zero. A little offended at him and completely disgusted that he touched me, but I'm fine." She then leaned in close and pecked the side of his face plate, "Now, let's go get you to the jousting ring."

Zero blushed, comforted by her response, "Yes, I have a tournament to win and a smug Tallgeese to defeat!" They hastily flew to the stadium where Zero's cape was confiscated and lance was issued. Shining headed for the stands while Zero met with his squire and hands at his end, preparing to mount his mech horse. From across the ring he could see Tallgeese prepping his armor, the Winged Knight staring him down.

Shining settled herself by the thrones of the king and princess, not only having a good view of the arena but also close by the royals hence anything happen. She had full confidence in Zero but it didn't hurt for her to send a small payer to the Goddess that Tallgeese wouldn't do anything shady to win.

Zero exchanged his regular armor for his jousting set and made his way to his team consisting of a squire and two grooms. He had expected to his usual mecha horse, Chalice, there. Instead there was a normal, organic horse. The chestnut colored creature looked old and tired, eyeing her bag of grain that lay to the side instead of Tallgeese, who was mounting his mecha horse at the other side of the ring.

Zero looked to his young squire, "Excuse me lad, but where is Chalice?"

"She wasn't fit for the tournament today, Sir Zero," The boy answered, looking ashamed. "But you may borrow Ivy if you wish. My father used to joust on her back when he was knight himself, and he said that he could always trust her..."

The young boy offered Zero the reins, the Winged Knight looking moved by the boy's generosity. He looked at Ivy and smiled behind his mouthpiece, "I'm sure she will be great luck today, then."

His squire smiled and Zero took up the reins, mounting Ivy and taking up his lance. He looked to Shining in the crowd and gave her a little nod, shutting the visor over his optics.

Shining smiled as Zero nodded at her. Though she was wondering where his normal horse was. Shaking her head to expel lingering, distracting thoughts, She turned her undivided attention to the ring.

Suddenly, Tallgeese gave his steed a sharp kick, sending the mech beast lurching forward. Zero followed suite, giving Ivy a gentile squeeze and the old mare responded immediately. Both came barreling down the fence, lances pointed at one another, that was until Ivy stumbled, making Zero's lance shift. Tallgeese's lance made contact with Zero's shield, but the knight was able to stay atop of his horse. That was one point for Tallgeese; none for Zero.

Shining frowned as Tallgeese got a point. Doubting that would have happen if the mare hadn't stumbled. Hoping for Zero to knock Tallgeese off in the next turn, she cheered for Zero as they reset.

Both knights stopped briefly at each corner, but with both lances still intact they immediately charged for each other again. Ivy seemed more confident as she galloped fiercely towards their opponent, Tallgeese's steed doing the same. Zero's lance made contact with the white mech's shield earning him a point, but Tallgeese's lance broke. An extra two for the Knight of Tempest. Three points for Tallgeese; one for Zero.

Shining crossed her arms as she watched the match continue. At this pace Zero would never catch up in points. Not that she didn't believe he could do it, but he would be very upset if he lost to Tallgeese a second time.

Both mechs ended up in their respected corners, Tallgeese taking a moment to replace his lance. Zero could be heard panting from behind his visor as his confidence began to deflate, "The only way I could beat him is if I were to knock him off his mount..." The knight huffed, looking over to his squire.

The young boy gave Zero a smile, his eyes beaming, "You can do it, Sir Zero. I know you can!"

Ivy seemed to perk up upon hearing the squires words, and so did Zero. Just as Tallgeese urged his mount forward Zero did the same with Ivy. They drew nearer and nearer, the pressure in the stands growing. Tallgeese drew his lance back to strike but left himself open. Time seemed to slow down as Zero pressed his lance forward right into the enemy mech's helm, crushing it and forcing Tallgeese to flip backwards off his horse. Amazingly, Zero had managed to dismount the white mech, earning him an instant victory.

Shining beamed behind her faceplate and cheered for Zero as he won. And he showed that pervert Tallgeese just who he had been messing with. Shining quickly got down from the stands going over to where Zero was dismounting the horse. "I told you could do it!"

Zero pulled off his helmet, beaming with pride and pulling Shining into a hug. "I-I suppose you did..." He leaned in and whispered into her audio receptors, "Thank you for believing in me."

Shining smiled as Zero pulled her into a hug. She then kissed his cheek, "I always do."

Zero blushed deeply, his spark fluttering from her affection and roar of the crowd. He then noticed Tallgeese still sitting on the ground, his squire struggling to get the knight's helmet off. Zero's lance had hit him so hard that it had actually dented it into Tallgeese's helm, getting it stuck.

"G-Get this blasted helmet off!"

Shining sniggered and tried to hide her giggled behind her hand. "Well then...I suppose that serves him right. It is Tallgeese..." She then leaned over to whisper into Zero's audio, "Just like what you'll get later will_ serve_ you right."

The Winged Knight shivered, cheek plates burning and his optics growing wide. "That sounds like the perfect way to end an exhilarating day, Love." He whispered to her, wafting warm onto her helm.

Shining giggled before she pulled Zero inside a stray tent. Pushing herself close to him, she wafted hot air into his faceplate before pulling back. "That's just a sneak peek, _Knight_." She then nonchalantly walked away, with just a slight sway in her hips.

Zero's knees nearly buckled when she had pushed her chassis against him, making him quiver with anticipation. He followed closely behind her, taking note of her swaying hips. "Oh I have a few tricks up my sleeves as well, milady. Just you wait..." He teased as he playfully pinched her aft before they exited the tent. Normally he wouldn't act so brash, but he couldn't help himself.

Shining blushed and gasped playfully, "My, my Zero, so brash today." She then took his hand and bumped her shoulder armor against his, "Carful or we might wind up missing the awards ceremony."

Zero smirked, collecting himself as they exited the tent, "No award can ever compare to you, Shining."

Zero had been coined the champion of the games that year, a first for him. Tallgeese failed to show to the ceremony and it was rumored that it was because his helmet had refused to come off... For three days. Of course, as far as Zero was concerned, the best award that he could've ever earned that day was Shining's affections at the end of the day. She was all that he needed to remain happy, something that a trophy or title could never do...

**~*~*~*~*SK*~*~*~*~**

**Two done….more to go! Hope you enjoyed this one, and these will eventually turn M just to let everyone know. Heehee. Stay tuned!**


	3. Sparklings and Stories

**Okay! Number three! This time with the added bonus of sparklings! Zephyr is owned by myself and ZeroGal5,Chaos is owned by ZG5, Zapper, Grappler, GunEagle by Bandai and Brass is owned by LadyShockbox.**

**Summary: While trying to spark their new little one, Chaos and GunEagle are interrupted by their son. So they ask someone to babysit…2 for 1 Special!**

**Rated: T/K+**

**I play GE, Zephyr and Brass. ZG5 plays Chaos, Grappler and Zapper. Note: We sort of share Zeph for a bit.**

**~*~*~*~*SK*~*~*~*~**

"So, Babe," GunEagle started as he entered Chaos's office, the door closing and locking behind him as he placed his hands on either side of her as she sat at the desk, "What do ya say..." He nuzzled the side of her helm, "We give it another go at that second sparkling? A certain someone finally went down for a nap." That 'certain someone' being their almost 2 year old sparkling, Zephyr. "We don't even have to move to our room..."

Chaos looked to GunEagle, then peeked out to the side through his right arm to be sure that the door was locked properly, and then back to him. She shot him a mischievously look, putting her hands on his hips, "That anxious for another one, huh?" She suddenly whispered hot air onto his mouth guard, almost teasing him. _"Come and get me then, Gun..."_

"Heh. Believe me I will, Babe." He then kissed her hard, blowing hot and humid air into her. Maneuvering around so that he could sit in her chair, Chaos in his lap as he trailed a hand down to her aft. He began to waft warm air into her neck as he pinched her aft and began to play with the one exposed wire on the back of her neck.

She shivered as she pressed her chassis tightly to his, breaking the kiss only to blast scalding air onto his neck cables. Chaos reached behind him and began to caress his wings as he pinched her aft, yanking on them and rubbing them. "It'd be just our luck if someone came knocking on that door," She gasped, diving in for another frantic kiss.

Gun purred as she began to rub his wings, "Shh, don't jinx it, Cammy." He then adjusted Chaos as he kissed his so that she was straddling him. The flier began to waft warm air down her chassis and as luck would have it, knock came at the door. As did the muffled crying of a certain sparkling.

Chaos froze, dropping her helm and sighing in a frustrated manner. "I thought you said that a 'certain someone' was asleep..." She sighed as she climbed off of him, dragging her feet towards the door. She unlocked the door, opened it up, and there was little Zephyr. He had is favorite blanket in one hand and a thumb directly in his mouth. "What's the matter Zeph?"

The baby gundam looked at his mother, tears still fresh and falling from his purple optics. He squeaked and held his arms up to Chaos, "Want Mama."

"It's alright Zephy," The femme cooed soothingly as she took him up into her arms, pulling him tightly to her chassis. "Mommy's right here," She gave GunEagle a wary, but warm glance as she rubbed their sparkling's back.

GunEagle sighed and chuckled as he crossed his arms and leaned back in Chaos's chair. "I swear, Babe. He was asleep," He said as he watched his mate cuddle their son. He got up and nuzzled his head against Zephyrs, "Though you were asleep, Bud. What happened?"

Zephyr could barely make out the words, still snuffling from his crying, "R-room too dark..." He turned around and buried his head into Chaos' neck, feeling a little more comforted by the contact from his carrier and sire. "So scary..."

"Oh Zephy, there's nothing to be afraid of! Nothing will get you in the dark, daddy and I promise." Chaos suddenly looked up to GunEagle and whispered into his receptors, "Didn't you plug his night light in?"

"Yes!...Maybe?...Pretty sure I did...Um..." GunEagle trailed off, unsure if he did or didn't plug in his sparklings night light. Zephyr sniffed and whimpered, "N-no light-light."

Chaos sighed, bumping her helm to Zephyr's, "If daddy turns on your night light will you go to sleep, Hun? The light will keep you nice and safe..."

Zephyr let out a small whimper, "Y-Yes?" Chaos then gave the sparkling a light pat on the head and looked to GunEagle, speaking through the bond.

_'Do you mind taking care of that, Gun?'_

GunEagle nodded, 'Yeah_. Better come with, though. I just know he'll want you to tuck him in.'_ He smirked and kissed the top of Zephyr's helm, "One night light, coming up, Zeph." He then began the trip down the hall to the boys room, Chaos trailing behind him.

They finally arrived to Zephyr's room, Chaos nearly tripping on the sparkling's toys on the way in. As GunEagle prepared the night light she gingerly put him into his bed, tucking him in and stroking his forehead. "Now you're going to stay in bed, right Zephy?" She asked as she pecked him on the forehead.

The sparkling snuggled down into his bed, cuddling his blanket and sneaking a thumb to his mouth, "Yes, Mama." He then reached up before Chaos pulled away and gave her a kiss on her cheek, "Love you."

Chaos delved back in and nuzzled her sparkling, lightly bumping her helm against Zephyr's. "Love you too, Zephy..." She then tucked him in, gave him a soft pat on his head, and calmly slipped out of his room.

"Have a good nap, Bud." GunEagle said, smiling at the boy as he began to dose. He then sighed as the door closed, "Well so much for _that_ try. What's that been? Six times now? You know I love our kid, Babe, but he couldn't have worst timing."

"Tell me about it," She sighed as she rubbed her helm. "It's like he doesn't _want_ us to have another... He seems to have gotten that persistence from you, don't you think?" She smiled as she grabbed his hand, massaging it with her thumb.

Gun smirked, "Guess so." He squeezed her hand before pulling her into a hug. He then laid his helm on top of hers, "Maybe we could ask someone to watch him for a night?"

The femme looked up to him, "Not a bad idea..." Unknown to GunEagle, Chaos beckoned for Grappler on her radio. _'I mean, I'm serious about a new sparkling and it's clear that you are too. We aren't going to 'get the job done' if we keep getting interrupted like this.'_ She added through their bond.

Suddenly, Grappler Gouf came hurrying around the corner and eyed the pair. He immediately gave GunEagle a venomous look as he stopped in front of the pair. "Alright, you _never _get a hold of me a private line unless things have gone sour." He puffed his shoulders out as he warily nodded towards GunEagle, "What did this fragger do?"

"He didn't do _anything_, Grappler." She huffed as she nudged her creator with her elbow. "I just need a **big** favor..."

"Do I even want to know?"

GunEagle looked between his mate and Gouf, "...You called him on a private line?" He then chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his helm, "Well Grappler...You're not gonna believe this..."

Grappler folded his arms, giving the pair an exasperated look. _"Try me..."_

Chaos squeezed Gun's hand for comfort. The femme didn't care about what others had to say, except if it came from Grappler of course. "GunEagle and I want to try to have another sparkling."

There was a pause.

GunEagle stared nervously at Grappler, "Eh-heh...And we, uh...would really appreciate it if you would watch Zephyr for a night?"

Grappler seemed floored, his optic bouncing back and forth between the two. Chaos grabbed the mech's hand to capture his attention, "Please Grappler! We've been trying to spark for a little while now, but whenever we get started Zeph manages to interrupt us. All we need is **one** night!"

Grappler sighed, shook his helm, seemingly unable to process the information that was given to him. "One night, huh?" He paused for a moment to think, but finally folded. "_Just one night_. I'm sure Brass will enjoy the company anyways..."

GunEagle beamed at the older mech, "Thanks, Gouf!" He then nodded and crossed his spark, "Just one night, then you'll have another grandchild on the way." He chuckled as Chaos rolled her optics.

"Whatever," Gouf huffed, trying not seem like he cared. He saw the anticipation growing in GunEagle's optics, assuming that the younger Gundam was more than ready to get the job done. "So I'm assuming that you want me to watch him tonight..." He was addressing GunEagle directly.

GunEagle shank back slightly as Grappler stared at him. "Eh..heh..well...The sooner the better?" He shrugged.

"M-Might as well while you're here, right?" Chaos shakily added as she blushed heavily.

Grappler looked between them and rubbed the front of his helm. "You know what, I'm not even going to _think_ about it. You two just- just do what you need to do..." He headed towards Zeph's door. "I'm going to take Zephyr back to our apartment and you can get him in the morning. If Zapper asks I'll tell him that you skipped out for business or something..."

Despite knowing he would, GunEagle couldn't help but say, "Be careful with him. He just fell asleep again." He then grinned, "And thanks man!" He them grabbed Chaos began to pull her toward their room.

Chaos was only able to manage a small wave as she was hastily drug towards their room, Grappler and Zeph's room soon disappearing from her vision. "Holy pitt Gun, you're acting like we haven't done this in years," She noted as she tried to keep up with him. "Are you really **that** revved up about having another sparkling?"

GunEagle smirked as he pressed Chaos against the wall by their room, wafting warm air into her neck cables. "Yeah, I am. That and I _finally_ get you alone. Tell me you're not a little bit excited at getting some action." He then bucked against her.

Chaos' optics grew wide and her knees buckled, not expecting the contact. She wrapped her arms around his neck to keep from falling to the floor, but quickly pulled herself up and wrapped her legs around his waist, straddling him and pulled her chassis tightly against his. "Oh I'm a little more than just _excited_..." She reached behind him and massaged the joints that connected his wings to his chassis, "Best part is that we've got all night to make up for lost time."

GunEagle purred/growled, "You bet we do, Babe." He then kissed Chaos hard before clumsily opening their door and shuffling them inside before the door shut.

Grappler Gouf was in way over his head. He agreed to watch little Zephyr for Chaos and GunEagle while they enjoyed some much needed alone time, and he thought that it would've been easy at the time. He was wrong... Very wrong. He forgot to take into account that little 'Zephy' had his sire's flight capabilities and the little guy would zoom around his and Zapper's little apartment like it was a bird cage. Luckily Zapper and Brass were out running errands, giving Gouf some extra time to get the situation under control.

"Oh for pitt's sake, get back down here Zephyr!" Grappler crabbed as he tried to run after the little sparkling.

Zephyr giggled and shook his head at his grandfather figure, "Nuh-uh! I Fwy!" He then continued to fly around the apartment, laughing as he stayed out of Grapplers reach.

Grappler stopped and dropped his arms, sighing as he meandered into his and Zapper's bed room. He came out with a pillow in hand, tiredly holding it the air. Zephyr whipped around a corner and flew right into the pillow, Grappler quickly bringing it down to grab Zeph.

Zephyr whined and wiggled in Grapplers grip, "No! I fwy! I fwy!" He then looked at Grappler with his optics wide and glossy like he was going to cry, "Pwease? I fwy?"

Grappler pinched his forehead at the sight of Zephyr's large, violet optics. "... Fine. Just DON'T break anything, got it?" He reluctantly let go of the sparkling, suddenly thinking that it might not have been the best idea.

Zephyr beamed and hugged Grappler, "T'ank You~" He then giggled loudly as he began to zoom around once more, narrowly avoiding a base of flowers. Curious as to what they were, he landed, wobbling and almost falling over. "W'at t'ose?" He asked, pointing at the vase. He'd only even seen those pretty yellow ones that his mama had in her office some days.

Grappler's optic shrank, violently shaking his helm. "D-Don't touch that! They belong to Zapper, so let's just step away from the vase..." Primus forbid that some of Zapper's flower's got knocked over.

Zephyr looked up at Grappler and placed a finger on his small chin, "I no touch. W'at Fwowers?" He smiled, "T'ey pweety. Wike Mama~"

Grappler sighed, "Those are yellow roses, I think..." His vent cracked a little smile, suddenly realizing how fast time had flown by. It only seemed like yesterday that he had been training her and treated her like the sparkling that he thought he'd never get to have. "She is pretty, isn't she? You wouldn't be the first one to tell me that..."

Zephyr tipped his head to the side, looking alot to like GunEagle, "I not?" He then suddenly climbed up onto Grappler, "Tell more 'bout Mama!"

Grappler nearly fell over backwards, holding the sparkling back as he plopped onto the couch. "Okay, okay, hold your gunhorses!" He place Zephyr next to him, looking relieved to get the sparkling sitting down. "Alright, what do you want to know about Mama, kid..."

Zephyr scooted close to Grappler, snuggling over his arm. "Everyt'ing!"

"Wow, that's a lot of information kiddo," Grappler sighed. "But I can try. Guess we should start with how your mom got her... You know she didn't start off small like you."

Zeph cocked his head to the side, frowning, " 'Ow come?"

Gouf popped the pistons in his neck, "Well, she doesn't have a mommy and daddy like you, she just had me. I kind of put her together like a giant puzzle because someone asked me to. Mommy was made to a certain job..."

Zephyr scrunched up his face at that, "Mama a puzzle?" He then shook his head, "W'at Mama 'ave to do?"

Grappler paused, scratching his helm uncomfortably. How'd he explain this? "Um, mom had to do a little something for my, um, team? We needed her to help us beat your dad's team." He reclined back into the couch. "Your mom and dad weren't supposed to friends, actually. They were on different 'teams', you know."

Zephyr gazed at Grappler intently, "Wewwy? 'Ow come?"

Grappler was pained by the questions, he didn't want to scare the sparkling. "You dad's team wanted to protect Neotopia, but your mom's team wanted to take it. They were supposed to fight each other..." He seemed to trail off, realizing how miraculous it was that they ended up together. In reality, they should've killed each other...

Zephyr frowned again, "Why? Mama and Dada wove each othew."

Our 'teams' had different ideas of what was right. They love each other now, but they weren't supposed to then. You mom switched to his team as soon as she could, but even then I don't think she liked him much," Grappler admitted, trying to answer the sparkling's questions without making him upset.

"Mama no wike Dada?" The young mech seemed more confused than upset.

"When she first met him, from what I could tell. I think everything afterwards she was just pretending, because your dad would've gotten in big trouble if my team found they liked each other..." He smiled sheepishly, figuring that he was getting to complicated for Zephyr. "But that's not the case now, they seem to love each other, A LOT. If they didn't you wouldn't be here."

Zephyr smiled, he knew his parents loved each other and him a whole bunch."W'o say Mama was pweety?"

Grappler coughed, "Erm, um- quite a few mechs back when she lived Zapper, Dom, and me. We had to resupply our ship at the Main Fortress once and I gave your mom a tour. Slag, had to beat quite a few squad leaders to keep them away." He rolled his optic, vividly remembering the ordeal. "There were even a few Commanders that found to be 'pretty'. They didn't put it that politely of course."

Zephyr tilted his head, "T'ey not nice? T'ey no 'urt Mama did t'ey?!"

"No, they were not nice... At all. Those fraggers just didn't know how to take a hint." He cracked a small smile, "You're mom didn't get hurt kid, if anything she did some damage to them. A squad leader was getting a little cozy with her and she caught on pretty quick. I mean, slag, Chaos really gave it to him. No one really bothered much after that."

"Ooooh. Mowr! Mowe! Tell mowe 'bout Mama!" Zephyr giggled.

"Holy Primus," Grappler laughed, "Maybe I should just hand you her whole service record..." He readjusted his seat to get cozier. "Hmm, what haven't I told you yet... Well, like I said earlier, you're mom switched teams not too long after she got her job. She joined your dad's team and fought against us. It was hard fighting against her and no matter how many times I asked her to, she never came back. She was doing what she felt was right, I suppose."

Zephyr climbed onto Grapplers lap, "Why Mama no come back? She no wove you?" The sparkling was honestly worried about his grandfather not being loved by his mama.

Grappler seemed a little hurt at first, but he quickly brushed it off. "I'll be honest, I thought she didn't at first, and she probably felt that I didn't lover her either. She took off and left me, and that made me feel a little upset. I tried to bring her home, forcefully on a couple occasions, and it made her feel upset." He gave the sparkling a pat on the back. "It took me a while to realize that she didn't leave because she didn't like me, but she wanted to do what she felt was right. I love her just as much as loves you..." He coughs to regain his composure. "But you know, she already knows that."

Zephyr smiled. "O'tay!" He then wrapped his arms around Grappler's neck.

Gouf's vent curled to a smile as he stood up, Zephyr in hand. "Alright you little monster, it's getting pretty late. I'm pretty sure your parents don't let you stay up all night..."

Zephyr began to struggle, "No sweep! No sweep!"

Grappler had a hard time keeping the sparkling still. "You're kidding, it's almost 11 at night Zephyr! What do your parents do to get you tired, huh?" He growled tiredly.

"Pway!" Zephyr giggled. If only that was the truth, his mama usually sang to him to make him sleepy, but grandpa didn't know that.

Suddenly, Zapper came in through the front door, little Brass around one arm and a bag of cleaning supplies in the other. "Sorry we're late, Grappler. Traffic was something else-" He froze at the sight of Gouf holding Zephyr. "That the _frag _is going on in here?"

Zephyr giggled, "Gwandpa watch Zephy! Hi, Bwassy!" Brass cheeped tiredly, not bothering to really answer Zephyr. She was tired, all those fleshies were loud, and she just wanted Papa to tuck her in with her Zako plushie.

_"G-Grandpa what!"_ Zapper's shoulders puffed out in an agitated manner. "Why did you agree to watch _him_?"

Grappler dropped his head, "I'm not even sure why anymore. Chaos and GunEagle said they needed a break and I was dumb enough to agree to watch him for the night." Zapper growled back, rolling his optic and shutting the door behind him.

Brass jolted and hissed as her papa got loud. "Sweepy!" She whined. Zephyr didn't know why but while he watched Brass whine about being sleepy, _he_ became sleepy. Yawning, he dropped his head onto Grappler's shoulder.

Grappler gasped, waving Zapper over. "Holy Primus, that's the first time he's yawned since he's gotten here. Quick, let's get them to bed before he gets worked up again..." Zapper dropped the bag of groceries.

"Oh you better be right Grappler," Zapper complained as he followed Grappler to Brass' room. "Because if he wakes up in the middle of night I will **kill** you."

Zephyr patted Grappler's chest to get his attention. "Bwankie." He said, pointing over to his overnight bag. Brass yawned as Papa took her to her room and tucked her in. "Pwushie." She said, pulling sleepily on his hand.

"Right, almost forgot about that..." Grappler mumbled as he quickly recovered Zephyr's blanket and walked back to Brass' room. Zapper was finishing up tucking her in by the time Grappler had gotten in. He carefully placed Zeph next to Brass, tucking him in and giving him a pat on the helm. "Alright, time for bed you two... Sleep tight."

"Nini." Zephyr yawned, curling up with his blanket and sticking a thumb in his mouth. "Night." Brass squeaked before promptly rolling over, clutching her plush toy and falling asleep.

Zapper was the first out the door, followed by Grappler. The cobalt mech looked over his shoulder and cracked a small smile as he turned off the light. He couldn't help but to think of how fast time had gone by, or how different things would be in the future.

**~*~*~*~*SK*~*~*~*~**

**And done! Little!Zeph is adorbes don't deny it! Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. New Years Fun

**Here's some more! We really have a blast doing these RPs! Heehee. Here we have the almost first Smut/Lemon RP that ZG5 and I did! Canon Characters-Bandai, Chaos-ZeroGal5, Brass (Mentioned)-LadyShockbox, any other mentioned OC-Me!**

**Summary: It's New Years and Chaos and GunEagle get a little frisky after drinking some high grade. (Alt Summary: Chaos and GunEagle conceive their first sparkling)**

**Rating: T**

**Chaos played by ZG5, GunEagle by Me!**

**~*~*~*~*SK*~*~*~*~**

The annual SDG New Year's party was in full swing. The Gundivers were singing, bad, karaoke. Zero and Shining were being extremely lovey dovey and Kay was either making sarcastic comments about it or cooing over how cute they and their future sparkling were going to be. Zapper was trying to tend to Grappler, who was simply resting cause Brass was being active. Bakunetsumaru was drunk off his aft and Liz had given up long ago to try and stop him. And everyone else was just enjoying the party. GunEagle stood off to side, scanning the crown for his bondmate. _'Wonder where she is?'_ Sure he could just ask her though the bond but that wasn't fun.

Suddenly, as if right on cue, he felt a slight tap on his lower back. Chaos then stood right next to him, looking up to the taller mech with a glass of high grade on hand. "There you are Gun, couldn't find you for a while..." She swished the high grade around in the glass, her drink nearly gone.

"Hey there, Babe." He wrapped her arm around her waist and pulled her close, "Hitting the high grade I see."

She looked down her glass. "Just a little. You know me, I NEVER drink. Thought I'd cut loose a little tonight..." Chaos leaned against him, looking up at him with her violet optics. "Good thing you didn't cut loose like Baku over there, because I don't I could've helped you much tonight."

GunEagle chuckled, "Hey I don't get_ that_ drunk." He jabbed a thumb over in Baku's direction, who at the moment was trying to do some sort of dance move the GunDivers singing...and looking more like a fish out of water. Gun then leaned in close to Chaos, "And I never said I _wouldn't_ dip into it tonight."

"I know that I said I_ wouldn't_ have anything, don't know why I changed my mind." She finished the rest of her high grade before setting her empty glass on a table next to her. "And that's it for me tonight. Anymore and I'll be worse than our 'dancing queen' over there," She mused, nodding to Baku and hunkering closer to GunEagle.

GunEagle chuckled again and hugged Chaos close, "Awww, you won't even share a glass with me?" He laid his hand against her cheek and tilted her head up, "Come on, Babe. One more glass with me?"

Chaos sighed, smiling at him from behind her faceplate. She knew that she was light weight when it came to high grade, but couldn't resist her mate's invitation. "Sure, I guess one more glass couldn't hurt..." She chimed as she stroked his forearms with her hands.

GunEagle smirked behind his faceplate. He then guided Chaos to the kitchen, she was only slightly wobbly, and grabbed a glass of high grade. He then chugged half the glass and coughed a bit before handing the rest of the cup to his mate. "All yours, Babe." He said followed by a small hiccup.

Chaos tentatively looked at the glass, then back to GunEagle. Not wanting to disenchant him she took a big swig, nearly letting it spill right out of her faceplate. "Primus this stuff is strong," She coughed as she hastily finished the rest, wobbly handing him back the glass. This stuff was stronger than she had expected and its effects were almost immediate.

GunEagle chuckled airily and hiccupped again, "I guess I *hic* must of grabbed a stronger kind. *hic* Oops." He then looked at Chaos with hooded green eyes, "Hey, Babe...What do ya say we...go somewhere a little private? I know it's not midnight yet but I'm feeling the need to kiss ya."

Chaos giggled stupidly, having to grab onto a table to keep from falling on her face. "Oh re-really?" She stumbled over to him, using him to support her weight. She took her index digit and ran it down his 'jaw line'. "You-you're in luck... I've been wanting to-to kiss you all night..."

"Then let us step into somewhere else." He growled playfully, pulling her toward a bathroom. Laughing as they stumbled along, GunEagle eventually got them into the tiled room and pressed her against a wall before blowing hot air into her faceplate.

Chaos blasted hot air right back onto his plate, throwing her arms around his neck and beginning to pluck the wiring in his neck. She turned her head to the side, temporarily breaking their kiss. "Hmm, you ju-just wanted a kiss, huh?" She brought her faceplate right in front of his, teasingly blowing hot air. "I-I know you better... Than that."

GunEagle chuckled, "So you do, Babe." He then lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. "Can't help.." He started to say as he blew hot air into her neck, "That you're so tempting." He then pinched her aft as he rolled his hips against hers.

Chaos shuttered violently as his hips made contact with hers, the femme letting out a sharp gasp. "A-And you don't think you are?" She shakily reached behind him and began massaging the joint that connected his wings to his chassis, whispering into his receptors. "If I'm that tempting..." She let out another small gasp. _"P-Prove it..."_

GunEagle growled again, "Oh believe me, Babe, _I will_." He then proceeded to kiss her, blowing scalding air into her neck as his hips rotated against hers again.

"Oh G-Gun," She moaned as she arched right back into him. "You're-_you're perfect..."_

**~*~*~*~*SK*~*~*~*~**

**Heehee, Yup! They conceived little Zeph in a bathroom on New Year's~ Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Homecoming

**Welp…this was bound to happen sooner or later. I warned you guys. Here's the first smut RP between ZG5 and I! So consider this your warning if you don't want to read Smut/Lemon. Zero owned by Bandai, Shining by Me.**

**Summary: Zero, The Winged Knight has been on a mission for a few months and has finally returned. His bondmate, Shining, gives him quite the home coming.**

**Rated: M**

**You should know by now Zero is played by ZG5 while Shining is played by Me.**

**~*~*~*~*SK*~*~*~*~**

Zero, the Winged Knight had been gone for nearly two months, fighting on the front lines of King Luther's crusades of the kingdom's desert region. He had been forced to block Shining out of their bond, not wanting any harm to come to her while he was on the battle front. He could've reopened it during his return home, but wished to surprise his beautiful mate instead. Zero was able to get into the castle and sneak to their chamber door, knowing that Shining should've been inside this late in the evening. He knocked on the door three times and made a bouquet of roses appear in his hand.

Shining, Knightess of the Stars, jerked awake in the chair she fallen asleep in at the sudden knocks on the door. Yawning, and wondering who would be at her and Zero's door this late, she got up and stretched, popping a few stiff pistons. She approached the door and yawned once more before opening it slowly, "Yes?"

Zero presented the roses, standing in a very straight and proud posture. "Greetings fair maiden, but you wouldn't happen to know where my beautiful mate Shining is, do you?" He teased, winking and smiling behind his faceplate.

Lavender optics blinked at the roses before raising to look at the knight behind them. "Zero?" Shining asked in a stunned shocked. He was home? Why hadn't he said anything?

"I missed you Love," Zero cooed as he stepped inside the doorway and shut the large door behind him. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her, squeezing her tightly.

Shining was still stunned at the appearance of her mate but never the less she still melted into to kiss. Wrapping her arms around his neck, careful not to crush the roses, she squeezed him back. Pulling back she smiled at him behind her mouth guard, "I've missed you too, Dear. Why didn't you tell me you were coming home?"

He bumped his forehead to hers, hold her helm in his hands and stroking her cheek with his thumb. "I was going to tell you," He rasped, his free hand pulling her closer to him. "But where would the fun in that be?"

She giggled as he pulled her closer, "I suppose you have a point." She lightly blew warm air onto his chin, pressing her chassis closer to his. "But you could have at least contacted me once. I was worried."

"I know, and I'm sorry," Zero pouted as he looked down to the smaller Gundamess. He then shifted his head down and buried it into her neck, almost whispering, "Although, it does make this moment that much sweater..." Zero suddenly wafted warm air onto her neck cables, reaching down and lightly squeezing her aft with one of his hands.

Shining gasped as Zero blew warm air into her neck and grabbed her aft. "I-I suppose y-you're right." Her grip tightened more around his neck, afraid her legs would give out soon. "G-Goddess, I've m-missed you." She moaned as he blasted hot air into her neck.

Zero shuttered at the sensation of hot air touching his neck cables. "I d-don't want to be away from y-you that long ever a-again," He hummed. Feeling her legs quivering, he picked her up and had her wrap her legs around his waist. He began walking over to their bed, kissing her harder on her faceplate. "I-I love you so much..."

Shining moaned as Zero picked her up, "And I don't want you away like t-that ever again." She kissed him back just as hard, "I love you too, Zero."

When he arrived to their bed he gingerly laid Shining out, hovering above her on his hands and knees. Zero then dove in for another kiss, scalding air wafting on this mate's faceplate. "I don't know how you feel, Love, but I think there's some much needed quality time that we have to catch up on..." One of his hands began tracing her soul stone and working its way down to her hips.

Shining gasped and arched up into him, "I...ah!..Agree!" She then grabbed his head and kissed him hard. As she popped his helmet off, one of her hands lowered and began to stoke his soul stone.

Zero groaned as he brought his chassis down onto her, closing the gap between their bodies. He moved his head and began blowing hot air into her receptors, placing both of his hands on her hips. He suddenly propped the angle of her hip upwards, lining her valve with his cod piece and encouraging her legs to straddle around him. "A-Are you ready, milady?"

Shining moaned loudly as she tipped his head back, giving Zero more access to her neck cables, "M-Mana, yes! Always." She wrapped her legs around his waist and rolled her hips into his, ready to be one with her mate once more.

Zero didn't hesitate. With a rumble from his engine he dove right into her neck, scalding air jetting out of his plate and placing his hands on the bed's headboard that was right behind Shining. His cod piece popped open and his spike inched out, ready for use. He suddenly lurched his hips forward and inserting his spike into Shining's valve, letting out a harsh moan. "O-Oh Goddess... _Yes..."_

Shining groaned loudly as Zero's spike entered her valve, "G-Goddess! I-I've m-missed you!" More moans escaped her as Zero began to pump in and out of her. "Oh!...Ah!...Zero!"

His thrusts were slow and steady at first, pressing deep into her with every pump. He clenched the head board tightly, making the wood groan in disdain. "I-I can't stay way... From y-you... That l-long again- Oh!" Zero suddenly gasped, Shining's valve clenching around his spike in short intervals.

She arched her hips in time to his thrusts as more mewls of pleasure escapes her vocalizer. "S-same h-here! O-Oh Goddess, _Zero!"_

The rhythm of his thrusting began to escalate and grew stronger, his spike driving deeper and deeper into his mate with every thrust. "M-my L-ove... Ah!... H-how are... You-you d-doing- _Primus!_" He gave her a hot and deep kiss on her faceplate, small beads of coolant beginning to roll off his armor.

More moans and gasps escaped Shining as Zero began thrusting harder. "J-Just f-fine! Oooh!" Returning the kiss, she gripped his shoulders and tried to keep up with his rhythm.

He smiled behind his mouthpiece, bumping his shaky forehead to hers. "G-Good..." He moved his head down to her neck and retracted his faceplate. He began licking each individual neck cable with his glossa, occasionally sucking or nibbling on one.

Shining head titled to the side giving Zero all the access to her neck. Moaning, she gave herself of the pleasure he was giving, making a mental note to replay him later. "Z-Zero! I-I am..Ah!"

Zero stopped licking her neck for a moment. "A- are you... Raa! Almost t-there?" He hissed, slipping a hand behind her and plucking a chord that was hanging out by her hip.

Shining could only look at Zero with hooded optics and nod. She could feel her overload charging and was almost desperate for release.

He could feel her straining through the bond and brought his head up, smiling slyly at her. "A-almost there Love..." He leaned in and held his mouth right in front of her faceplate. "J-just a l-little... Ah! Longer..." He reached down with a hand and pinched the back on her neck, forcing her faceplate to fly open. He then leaned his head back in and kissed her lips, slipping his glossa into her mouth and thrusting harder into her.

Shining moaned into Zero's mouth, her glossa meeting his as he began to pound into her. Pulling her mouth away to pant, Shining groaned, "G-Goddess, Zero! S-So C-Close! Ah! H-Harder!" Her overload was so close she could practically taste it.

Zero did as she begged, pounding into her so hard that she actually shifted forward in the bed, her head banging into the headboard. He took a brief second to pull her up so that her back was flat against the head board, using it to help drive his spike deeper inside her. His spike began to swell and beads of perspiration began to drip off his chassis, his engine sputtering from the strain. "Oh Sh-Shining! C-Can't hold on... M-much longer!"

"S-same h-here!" Sweat was glistening and dripping off her own armor, mingling with Zeros. "Z-Zerooo! O-Oh! A-almost t-_there! Oh Goddess Yes!"_ And there at last Shining's overload crashed over her sending her CPU into a frenzy.

Shining's valve drew him in, tightening around his spike. "M-Mana! YES!" He cried as his overload peaked, holding his spike firmly inside her. He saw nothing but barcodes for a fleeting moment, his CPU scrambling to catch up with his pleasure center. He finally drew himself out of her, laying down into the bed and taking his mate with him. "I-I love you S-Shining..." Zero panted, kissing her forehead.

Shining sighed happily, content and satiated, as she snuggled up to Zero. "Mmm, Love you too."

He wrapped his arm around her, suddenly chilled by the lack of activity. "Hmm, if this is the welcome home greeting I get then perhaps I should leave more often?" He teased, lightly kissing her neck cables before resting his chin on the top of her helm.

Shining frowned, "Don't even think about it." She shifted closer to Zero, tucking her head between his chin and neck, "Great interface or not, I don't want you gone for that long for quite awhile."

"Like I plan on leaving anytime soon," Zero cooed, rubbing his hand up and down her back. "Why would I want to leave when I have such wonderful mate here? It was torture being away for so long, Love."

Shining sighed once more and hugged Zero. Making a nonsensical noise in her vocalizer, she snuggled up to her mate and slowly drifted to sleep. _'I love you, Zero.'_

_'And I'll always love you, my dear Shining...'_ He assured her through the bond, falling into a deep recharge along with his mate. It was the best homecoming Zero the Winged Knight had ever had...

**~*~*~*~*SK*~*~*~*~**

**And there it is! We usually do end with fluff cause…fluff. If you read hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned!**


	6. The Best Medicine

**Oh hey look! More Smut! Heehee~ Warning if you don't to read, then don't. GunEagle and Chaos get a turn now. Once again, cause I can't state enough, GunEagle is owned by Bandai, Chaos by ZG5.**

**Summary: Chaos gets injured during a battle, and GunEagle tries plays Nurse.**

**Rated: M**

**GE played by Me, Chaos by ZG5.**

**~*~*~*~*SK*~*~*~*~**

Chaos Cammerce sat in one of many recovery rooms, waiting for Kao Lyn to attend to her minor wounds. A few gouges in her back from Grappler's clawed appendage and a twisted ankle. Nothing serious, but it uncomfortable none the less. She had been sitting on the white bed for nearly twenty minutes, growing exceptionally impatient.

"Babe! Are you alright?!" GunEagle cried as he burst into the room. Having been out flying on a patrol, only to run out of fuel and not being able to join the fight, the young flier just got back to base to be informed that Chaos was in the med bay. "Slag! What happened, Cammy?" He asked, rushing over and fretting over her. Where was Kao-Lyn?

Chaos put her hands up, trying to sooth him. "I'm alright Gun! Just a couple scratches and a sprain, nothing to get too worked up about." The damage to her back was a little worse then what she let on, but she figured that GunEagle would flip his lid if she told him how deep they really were. Luckily there was very little bleeding, making her excuse all the more convincing. "Seriously, I think I'll be fine..."

GunEagle stared worriedly at Chaos before nodding, "Alright... Can I get you anything? Another pillow? A drink? Kao-Lyn?"

"Kao Lyn _would_ be nice, but I think he's still busy with Captain right now. Something about a cracked chassis I think..." She sighed, looking up to him warily. "So how was your flight? Must've been long if you just got back."

GunEagle chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck, "Eh-heh...well uh...I sort of, kind of...ran out of fuel? I would have been at the fight to help but I was grounded..."

"I figured as much. At least you didn't drop from the sky this time, right?" Chaos teased as she held her hand out to him, inviting him to sit in the bed with her. "It was pretty funny last time when you fell into tree, wish I had a camera with me..."

"No...I didn't fall..." GunEagle pouted as he sat next to her, "Don't remind me, Babe..." They sat in silence before Gun spoke up again, "Are you sure I can't get you anything?" Worry gleamed in his optics as he looked at Chaos, wanting to help her somehow.

Chaos could see the worry in his eyes. She leaned into him and pecked in on the face plate before resting her helm on his chest. "I'm positive Gun..." She began to trail her digit around his chest, sighing contently. "All I need is right here, sitting _right_ next to me."

GunEagle's engine purred and Chaos snuggled up to him. He gently wrapped his arm around her shoulder and squeezed gently. "...You sure I can't you _something?"_

"Hmm, you know what I _do_ need..." She stretched her neck out and whispered into his receptors, _"I need you all to myself for a little while..."_ Chaosthen reached behind him and began stroking the joints that connected his wings to his chassis.

GunEagle jumped and his engine began to hiccup in surprise. He groaned low in his vocalizer as Chaos began to stroke his wings. "Damn...Babe...A-are you s-sure? Y-You said you h-hurt."

"I'm fine Gun, I promise," She purred as she began wafting warm air into his receptors. "Besides, you said that you'd get me something, and all I want right now is _you."_ Chaos then turned his head towards her with a free hand, pressing her face plate to his and blasting scalding air.

Gun's engine purred as he kissed her back. Wrapping his arm around her waist, carful of the scratches he felt there, he pulled her top of him. He pulled back and began to waft warm air into her neck, bringing a hand up to pull at her exposed wire. "You sure I'm all you want?" He smirked.

Chaos eagerly wiggled on top of him, feeling him reach up for her wire. She kissed his forehead as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close so that he could have better access to her neck. _"Positive..."_

GunEagle chuckled as he continued to blow air into her neck before retracting his face plate and licking at her neck cables with his glossa. Adjusting her slightly so she was straddling him, he bucked his hips up against hers.

Chaos gasped as soon as his glossa made contact with her neck cables, squeezing him with her legs as she became receptive to him. The sudden feeling of his hips making contact with hers made her engine hitch. "_Oh GunEagle._ E-excited, are w-we?"

"Heh, you know it, Babe." He then switched over to the other side of her neck to give it the same treatment as a hand went lower down her back and pitched her aft.

The pinch made her jump slightly, but she soon couldn't help but to arc into him. She reached behind him and started furiously rubbing his wings, trying to hype him up some more. "W-why are you tease-teasing me like this." She shuttered slightly and resorted to yanking on his wings, _"J-just take me already..."_

GunEagle chuckled, "Eager much, Babe?" He adjusted on the bed, so he was flat on his back as he moved his other hand down in between them to play with Chaos's valve. He groaned as Chaos began to play with wings more, engine rumbling loudly.

"M-much better," She moaned as she retracted her faceplate and leaned down to his neck, licking and pulling each individual cable. She then slid one hand from his wings, reaching down between her legs and began rubbing his cod piece, the friction from her hand warming it.

Gun moaned and rocked his hips against hers as she began to rub his cod piece, "D-damn, Cammy." He grabbed her head gently and brought her up from his neck to kiss her hard, blowing scalding air into her.

Chaos kissing him back, pressing her face onto his. She slipped her glossa into his mouth, exploring as she aligned her valve to his cod piece, pressing onto him and begging for more. Reaching over with a hand she found an exposed wire at the base of his right left wing, tugging on it without hesitation.

GunEagle pulled away to moan as she tugged on his wing wire, "G-god, Cammy." He began to rub her valve faster, before slipping a digit into it and pumping slowly.

As he began to pump a digit into her, Chaos's knees buckled and her hips sank down onto him, unable to support herself. _"Oh_...P-Primus Gun..." She wrenched as she forced his cod piece open, drawing his spike out and slowly massaging it. She dove in for another furious kiss, as if she were trying to suck the air right out of him.

Moaning into her mouth as Chaos began to massage his spike, GunEagle inserted another finger in her valve and began to pump harder. He held onto her lower back and began to pinch at the wires there.

Chaos's engine began to sputter, her pleasure center working hard to not crash from all of the physical contact. She broke from the kiss and groaned, "Oh _f-frell_. G-Gun, you're-you're such a _tease_..." She suddenly shifted her hips forwards, freeing her valve of GunEagle's digits, and bringing it back down onto his spike. She yelped, a tiny hint of pain in her voice as her valve was impaled by him.

GunEagle groaned as Chaos's valve was suddenly around his spike, "D-Damn, Babe. A-A little w-warning next time." He waited until he was sure that pain she inflicted on herself was gone before grabbing her hips. Taking it slow, he began to help her move up and down his spike.

"S-Sorry... I-_Ah!_ I couldn't h-help... M-myself..." She hissed as he began pumping into her. She clenched onto his shoulders, her grip tightening as her valve tightened and loosed around him and steady intervals. Her thighs tightened around him and she followed the queues of his hands as best as she could.

"H-hey..I-it's f-fine. _Gah!_ _Yes!_ Man, Y-you're t-tight today, B-Babe!" He began to arch in time with his pumps, driving his spike further into her. Moaning, he leaned up slightly and began to suck on her neck cables again.

Chaos shivered as he began sucking on her neck cables, pumping her hips a little faster as she could the pressure building in her midsection. She tried to ignore it, but the building pressure was becoming increasingly uncomfortable. "G-Gun m-my over- _Ah!_ O-ver load... P-primus!" She stuttered, struggling to keep her vocalizer in check. Her valve then pulled him in deeper, tightening around him and she squeezed her chassis tightly against his.

GunEagle growled as Chaos panted and stuttered above him, "T-that's it, Cammy. Overload for me. G-go on, let it go." He then squeezed her aft and began to pump harder into her.

"Oh-oh... _G-gods... __**G-GunEagle**__..."_ She growled as his spike drove harder and deeper to her. As soon as he squeezed her aft her overload came, hard. "P-Primus... _Y-Yes!"_ He valve suddenly sucked him in and held him inside her, tightening around his spike.

"D-damn..._C-Chaos!"_ Having her overload on him and his spike held in tightly by her valve, GunEagle overloaded just as hard. Once the static in his CPU faded and he caught his breath, engine still purring loudly, he gazed at Chaos, who was slump over his chassis. Beads of perspiration covered their armor, "You okay there, Babe?"

It took her a few moments to understand him, her bar-coded vision returning to normal. "Y-yeah, I'm fine," She panted heavily, her engine begging for air. Chaos suddenly nuzzled her face into his neck, wrapping her arms around this chest. "_Much_ better than a glass of water or an extra pillow..."

GunEagle hugged her back gently and rested his head on top of her helm, "Heh, I try." He then moved his head to the side and kissed the top of her helm. "Love ya, Babe."

"I know you do," She purred, looking up for a moment to give him a kiss on the chin before settling right back in. "And I love you to bits and pieces, Gun..." She trailed as she began to drift into recharge, no longer interesting in seeing Kao Lyn about her injuries.

**~*~*~*~*SK*~*~*~*~**

**There ya go! Second smut/lemon! Hurrhurr~ Stay tuned!**


	7. Not Again

**Heyo Peeps! Next up is one the 'Creepy' RPs ZG5 and I did. Because we have gotten a love for Tallgeese ever since she started the ask blog! Anyway Tallgeese and Zero owned by Bandai, Shining by me.**

**Summary: Shining finds herself being harassed yet again by the 'Knight of Tempest'.**

**Rated: M (Just in case)**

**Zero and Goose by ZG5, Shining by me.**

**~*~*~*~*SK*~*~*~*~**

Shining walked down the hallway of the castle, off to meet with whomever Sir Kage had sent to deliver those papers for the trade routes. Going across the main foyer, she nodded to the few knights stationed at the front door before going out into the bright sun. Shielding her optics from the glare it took her a moment to find the messenger and when she did a look of disgust crossed her features. It just had to be Tallgeese didn't it?

Hearing her footfalls, Tallgeese turned his helm to get a better look to whom he was meeting with. Half expecting it to be Zero, he grumbled, "What's taking you so long, knight? You're late and I have better things to do then-." He stopped, his optics finally focusing and seeing Shining. "I take that back, I've got all the time in the world..."

Shining frowned behind her mouth guard, "You just said you had better things to do, Goddess forbid I keep you from them. Just hand me the papers and be on your way." The Knightess held out her hand for the documents, not caring that she was technically being rude. She wasn't very fond of the Knight of Tempest.

"You are correct Lady Shining. I do have better things to do," He sighed as casually handed her the papers, the Gundamess reaching out to take them. Just as she gripped the papers Tallgeese pulled her in towards him, smirking behind his mouthpiece. _"And they involve you, my dear..."_

Shining glared at Tallgeese and pulled back out of his reach before he could do anything else, "You are a sick bastard, Tallgeese!" She spat, "You do remember I am bonded do you not?!"

Tallgeese rolled his optics, letting out a firm huff. "You're not the first one to call me that, milady." She didn't realized it at the moment, but she was going exactly where he wanted her to go. He was corralling her to a small gazebo that was hidden behind multiple trees and was a fair distance from the castle, Shining hadn't noticed and continued backing away from him. "I am aware of your bond with Zero, unfortunately. Honestly, you can do _much_ better..."

Shining made sure to keep as far from him as she could as he continued to walk toward her. "I think not. Zero is more worthy than you'll ever be." She felt herself bump in to something only to turn and realize they were in the princess' gazebo. She turned another glare, lavender optics burning with hatred, on Tallgeese and crossed her arms over her chassis, trade papers clutched in a fist. "You've done what you were sent here to do, stop whatever game you're trying to play and leave."

Tallgeese chuckled and held her to the gazebo, leaning into her and wafting warm air onto her helmet. "Oh, so this has become a _game_ now, has it?" He ran one of his hands down her side and suddenly clenched her hip, starting to push his chassis to hers. "Then let's play our game, shall we?"

Shining pulled away as much as she could from the mech holding against the gazebo. She pounded a fist at him, trying to get him to move, "Unhand me! I am a _bonded_ femme! And I do not approve of you touching what is rightfully Zero's!" She then proceeded to try and head butt him, having heard the technique worked from Chaos.

Her punch hit Tallgeese right in the chest. It certainly wasn't enough to do any damage, but it did through the Knight of Tempest of his hilt for a second. "You dare take a swing at me you- UMP!" Was all that he could spit out before Shining's helm slammed into his faceplate, causing him to let go of her momentarily to cover his injured face. A small trace of energon had begun dripping out from it, Tallgeese trying his best to mask the pain.

Clutching her own helm because of the slightly sting, Shining move away from Tallgeese, "You deserved that!" She placed a hand on her staff, ready to pull it out if she needed to. "I suggest you leave! Now!" Not once did it occur to Shining to hale Zero though their bond for a bit of help.

"Hmm, so be it then. I'll be sure to come by again soon to see if you'll change your mind..." He drawled as he turned around to leave the way he came. Suddenly, he spun around on his heels and flew at Shinning, grabbing the wrist of the hand that held her staff. He was trying to twist it around to force her to drop it. "D-did you think that I'd leave that easily? That Winged Knight has been nothing but a thorn in my side, what better way to make him suffer than take his precious mate away..."

Shining held fast and stood her ground as Tallgeese tried to force her to drop her weapon. "You're just sore that he has beaten you time and time again! It isn't anyone's fault but you're own!" Shining made a move intending to elbow Tallgeese.

Tallgeese yelped, getting elbowed directly in the chest. "Y-you think you're _so_ clever..." Shining had left herself open after elbowing him and she seized his opportunity. With a free hand he swiftly seized her by the neck and, using the momentum of his arm, threw her onto the ground, holding her there with that hand. "Looks like I've got the upper hand now, _Dear..."_

Shining gasped, breathing lightly though his grip. "U-unfortunately for you, Tallgeese, I-I've been taking lessons." She then proceeded to kick out of a foot, hitting Tallgeese close to his cod piece. Rolling onto her knees, she panted, trying to get more air into her engine. "Just _why_ do you intend to kidnap me anyway?! Besides to get back at my mate!"

Tallgeese reeled back, more stunned than hurt, about how close her kick almost came to his cod piece. As she was on her knees he swiftly swooped in and wrapped a forearm around her neck, dragging her to her feet and wrenching her staff out of her hand. "Getting back at that blasted knight is merely a perk," He rasped into her receptor. "Have I ever told you that remind me of someone that I lost many years ago? I left her to apply to be a Royal Knight and she was destroyed because of my absence. You're so much like my dear departed Vesta... From the moment I saw you and I knew that I had to have you, even if it meant locking you away _forever..."_

Shining's optics widened in fear as she struggled in Tallgeese's grip. And he'd had a significant other? Who had been killed? "T-Tallgeese, t-that is madness! I'm sorry you lost someone you loved, but that doesn't mean you can take me away from my mate!" Fearing something may happen, she sent a message to Zero, _'Um...Zero, Dear? I could use a little help!'_

There wasn't a response to her hail as Tallgeese drug her back to the gazebo. "Too late for condolences, I'm afraid..." He threw her against a pillar, pressing his chassis closer to hers. "I could wait until I have you back to my grotto to _make you mine_, but I just can't help myself. I'll get to ravish a bit here, my dear..." He suddenly leaned in and blew scalding air onto her neck cables, trailing a hand down her back to squeeze her aft. He instinctively bucked against her, nearly crushing her between him and the pillar she was pressed against.

Shining stiffened up in the position Tallgeese held her in, knowing if she tried to struggle it would excite him more. Trying her best to keep away her neck from his breath, she tried to ignore him touching her. "Get away from me, you sick-o!" She growled.

There was still no response from Zero, not even a hint that he knew that she was in trouble. Tallgeese wasn't deferred by Shining's words, still having his way with her. "Shhh, don't be afraid, my beauty," She didn't notice his hand trailing up her back and towards the base of her neck. "You'll forget all about Zero by the time I'm through with you..." He suddenly pinched a sweet spot on her neck, forcing her faceplate to snap open. He hastily snapped his open and pressed his lips against hers, slipping his glossa into her mouth.

Shining nearly chocked as he forced his glossa into her mouth. She tried to pull her head away from his but he hand held her in place. Tears sprang to her optics as she tried to get out of his hold. Just where was her mate?

Tallgeese bucked into her again, his glossa sliding deeper into her mouth as she squirmed from underneath him. He moaned deeply into her mouth as he reached down to remove her utility belt, preparing to for the most rigorous part of the act.

_**"TALLGEESE!"**_

The white mech paused for a moment, looking up to see who addressed him. That's when Zero slammed into him so fast and hard he had no comprehension as to what had hit him. Tallgeese went sailing through the air, yanking Shining down onto the ground. Zero scrambled to pick her up, checking her over frantically. "I-I'm so sorry I didn't get here sooner Shining..." He comforted her through the bond, _'He didn't hurt you, did he Love?'_

Shining clung to Zero, burying her face in his neck as she tried to catch her composure. _'N-no. I-We're, fine. Just a little shaken. Oh, Thank Goddess you came.'_

"Good, I was horrified when I sa- Wait, _we're_?" Zero was interrupted by Tallgeese, who had picked himself up off the ground and snapped his faceplate back in place.

"You pest," Tallgeese growled, clenching his fists. "You always manage to get in my way!"

Zero then stood protectively in front of Shining. "For as long as you threaten my mate then I will ALWAYS get in your way, Tallgeese. I highly suggest that you leave before the rest of my comrades show up. They are surely on their way..."

Shining let Zero stand in front of her, normally annoyed by it, but today was an exception. She placed a hand over her soul stone and rubbed it gently. _'Yes, 'we're'. I'm with spark. I've known only for about a week and hadn't had a good time to tell you. Why do you think I've been craving lime juice?'_

Tallgeese saw Shining touching Zero affectionately, fuming as he walked up to them. He stopped when he saw Zero stiffen his position, glaring at him with his blue eyes. "Heh, I'll let you have this one, Winged Knight. But I can assure you," He walked up to Shining and stroked her cheek, only to be shoved back right away by her bond mate. "I will have her one day, and I will enjoy watching you suffer." He suddenly whipped around and flew off without saying another word.

As soon as he was gone, Zero dropped his shield and sword, swinging around to hug Shining. "I'm so happy that you- I mean, both of you are safe..." He bumped his helm to hers, soothing her through the bond.

Bumping her helm back against his, she sent happiness and content back to him, finally glad Tallgeese was gone. "Me too..." She then hugged him tighter and once again buried her face in his neck. _'I only wish I could've told you in a different circumstance. I had been planning on doing it differently.'_

Zero chuckled lightly as he held her close, relieved to feel that she was safe through their bond. "Yes, these circumstances were not the best, but I cannot complain too much. You are safe, and that's all that matters to me." He then gave her a warm, firm, reassuring kiss on the face plate.

Shining sighed and returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. She pulled back and smiled at him, "I love you, Zero. We both do." Her optics twinkled as she felt just the _tiniest_ flutter in her spark chamber.

"I love you too, Shining." He rubbed her soul stone with his hand, feeling the extra warmth radiating from their sparkling. "I love both of you so much..."

Shining beamed at Zero before kissing him again, deeply, before she pulled back, a hand against her mouth. "Excuse me!" She then rushed off to purge her fuel tank, sending an apology though the bond.

_'It's alright Love, I'm right here...'_ He assure here through the bond. He looked up to the guard that was standing at his post. "Sir, please make an inquiry to the kitchen. I have a feeling that we're going to need a lot lime juice..."

**~*~*~*~*SK*~*~*~*~**

**And like all our other ones there's fluff at the end cause…we like fluff. This probably could be rated T but…I'm not taking any chances with what Goose almost did. Anyway hope you enjoyed! And stayed tuned.**


	8. Not So Pleasant Meeting

**Ta-dah! The next Creepy RP! So anyway this features OCs and that's about it because what of our RPs doesn't have at least one OC and is set before Chaos knows the SDG. Zapper owned by Bandai, Chaos Cammerce by ZG5, and Phobos Paine and Libra Lang by myself.**

**Summary: While wandering around the Dark Axis fortress, Chaos Cammerce meets a few someones who has less then polite ideas on how to spend the day.**

**Rated: M (To be safe)**

**Chaos, Zapper played by ZG5, Paine and Lang by myself.**

**~*~*~*~*SK*~*~*~*~**

Chaos Cammerce had been wandering the halls of the Main Fortress for, at least what felt like, hours. She went down a corner here, a corner there, hit too many dead ends, and bumped into only a few Zakos. Grappler was originally going to take her for her weekly check up with Professor Gerbera or any other medical officer, just to be sure that her new systems are in good order. She'd always wished to skip them but Grappler insisted that they were a must, especially since she had only been online for roughly three months. The one thing she learned during those first months? Gerbera was a stickler for keeping good time, and Grappler was running late. She figured that she'd been down that way enough to know where she was going without him. Chaos was just starting to realize how wrong she was.

"For gods sake," She grumbled as she turned around another corner. "I swear I came back through this way already..."

Unbeknownst to Chaos another figure was roaming the hallways. A goldenrod Axian with black accents of sazabic decent turned a corner looking for something, or someone, to help pass his time. Phobos Paine, Commander of the Breaker Musai, had been called to the fortress to give a month report and for minor repairs to his ship. While the crew worked, he was left with nothing much to do as his paperwork was done and none of the femmes around were interesting enough to invite to his berth at the moment. Turning into another hall, he caught a flash of someone with purple armor, whom looked deliciously female. Maybe things were looking up. Going the way the femme had he saw her looking around like she was lost, and his optic glowed with purpose. "Why hello there, Miss. Is everything okay?"

Upon hearing the voice, Chaos pivoted on her heels, shocked to see the large mech standing there. She was relieved to see someone that could potentially help her, and he seemed friendly enough. "Oh thank Primus! Someone who can point me in the right direction," She sighed, looking up to him. "I'm looking for Professor Gerbera's office, you don't happen to know where that is, do you- um, what is your name?"

Paine's optics glowed in such a way that made him look like he was smirking in a kind way, "Commander Phobos Paine, of the Breaker Musai, my darling." He bowed toward Chaos, "May I ask your name, Miss? And I'd be glad to escort you to Gerbera's office."

Chaos didn't take heed to his optic glowing, smiling behind her mouthpiece at the mech's polite mannerism. "I'm Lady Chaos Cammerce, fourth squadron leader of the Magna Musai, it's nice to meet you Commander Paine." Normally she wouldn't accept help from anyone, merely because she wanted to seem independent and self sufficient. She checked her internal clock and realized that she didn't have much time left until her appointment, she'd have to accept to his help to get to her destination on time. "Thank you for the escort, Commander Paine. Are we far from Gerbera's office?"

"Ah, yes! Miss Cammerce. Gouf's...creation. All the commanders have heard of you. You are quite the lovely gundamess." He gently turned her around with a hand on her back and began to lead her, hand still on her back, "We are about a level below where his office is. May I ask why you are looking for him, Darling?"

"Really? Didn't think I was _that_ popular... But thank you, Commander." Grappler had always taught her to say 'thank you', and she did not knowing exactly what his reasons were for calling her 'lovely'. She didn't let it bother her as she let him lead her down the hall, looking up to the much larger mech. "I have to get my routine diagnostics done. Software, CPU, battle computer, chassis, all of that needs to get looked at I suppose..."

Paine made a nonsensical noise in the back of his vocalizer, "And why's that? Surely you're in top condition from what I can see." He tutted and shook his head, "That Gerbera, always wanting to look at others insides. Why it must be hard on a little femme like yourself. I'm sure you simply would like a little time to yourself. Of course this is your first time getting this done?" The girl seemed to be fairly naive and Paine had the perfect plan to_ appeal_ to her.

"Finally someone who agrees with me," Chaos spat as she rolled her optics. "I keep telling him that I'm perfectly fine, but he still insists on these stupid checkups. I've had about three of them before and have passed every inspection that Gerbera threw at me. Time to myself _would_ be perfect, but that's probably not going to happen for a while, at least not until I transfer ships." She was beginning to feel more comfortable with Paine and relieved that someone _finally _understood her.

Paine rolled his optic, "Gerbera is never satisfied, I'm afraid. But soon he'll stop calling you quite as often. I'm sure he just wants to make sure you're well adjusted to all this. Do not worry, Darling. Everything will be okay. And why would you want to leave the Manga Musai? I understand the crews a little..." He rolled his hand as he thought on what word to use, "Rambunctious, but surely you have a few friends you wouldn't want to leave?"

Chaos looked up to him and met his optic with her own. Her optics were a brilliant violet color, something that he hadn't originally noticed. "I suppose you're right, it's with the best intensions." She let out a sigh, her shoulders slightly sagging. "Yeah, I do have some friends on the Magna, but I would like to get out there and exploring a little bit. The only ones that I'd really kind of miss are Grappler and Dom anyways."

Paine's optics dulled with 'sadness', "Is that so? I take it Zapper must not be very nice then, if you won't miss him either?" As the femme looked down at her feet, shoulders hunching, he took it as a sign he guessed right. "Zaku is a fool." The commander gave Chaos a slight half hug, keeping her just a bit closer to himself afterward, "You're such a lovely young lady with such a good head on your shoulders, Goufs raising I suppose. And you are so polite, a much needed 'breath of fresh air' here the Dark Axis. Zapper's too much of a stubborn bastard to see that." He made placed his hand in front of his vocolizer, "Pardon me, one shouldn't curse in front of lady like yourself."

"Zapper and I don't get along **at all**, and I'm assuming it's because I'm a Gundam; he hates Gundams. Still doesn't excuse him for acting so nasty sometimes," She grumbled as she folded her arms. Chaos' spark warmed with comfort by his kind words and half hug, not seeing just how much closer she was to him at that point. She didn't even flinch at his use of language. "That's quite alright, I've heard worse come out of Zapper. Thank you though, Commander. You seem to be one of the few who truly understands what I'm feeling, and thank you for the help as well. How far are we from Gerbera's office?"

"Not far now, Sweet heart. Just have to ride up this here elevator and go down a few more halls. I'll make sure you're on time." He said, gesturing to the elevator they arrived at. He then huffed, "Honestly, Zaku should watch what he says. You are a lady and as such should have to hear such awful language."

Chaos stepped into the elevator without hesitation, Paine not far behind. She nodded her helm in agreement with him and leaning against the wall inside the elevator. Then a small detail struck her and she looked to the sizable Axian. "Excuse me, Commander Paine? I don't remember taking an elevator during my previous visits with Gerbera..." She wasn't at all concerned, just curiosity nibbled away at her thought process.

The commander chuckled, "Fear not, Darling. The elevators are only for commanders and emergencies. I'm not surprised you haven't taken one before to the professor. It's simply quicker than going up the stairs, plus it's closer to his office." The elevator dinged and opened its door. "Ah, here we are!" He held his hand out to her, "Come along, Lady Cammerce."

From what Chaos learned from her studies, it was polite to take hand when it was offered to an individual. Thinking nothing of it and feeling completely comfortable around Paine, she took his hand, smiling behind her face plate. "Thank you Commander," She chimed as she followed him out, holding his hand the whole way. The elevator nagged at her CPU and deep down in her spark she felt that something was amiss. Paine had been nothing but kind and pleasant to her thus far, so she shut out the small suspicions in put her head and put her complete trust in the large Commander.

"Think nothing of it, Darling." He led her around a corner and stopped when he saw another mech in the hallway, Oh good, he was here. Unknown to Chaos, Paine has called his own Squadron Leader, Lang Libra, to meet him by the professors office and to help 'persuade' the femme into a berth. And, not to boast, he and Libra did well at this game...and with the sharing thing. The navy blue and cooper mech straighten when he saw his commander, "Commander Paine, Sir!" He saluted, "What are you doing here?" Lang's optics flashed at the site of Chaos, "And who's you're lovely friend?" "I am escorting this young lady to Gerbera." Paine answered before facing Chaos, "Sweet heart, this is my Squadron Leader, Lang Libra. I'll let you introduce yourself."

Chaos looked up to Paine before giving Lang her attention. Following formality, she straightened her posture slightly and gave him her full title. "Lady Chaos Cammerce, fourth squadron leader aboard the Magna Musai." She gave Lang a slight nod, genuinely happy to meet the new mech. She was delighted that he seemed to be just as polite as his Commander. "It's nice to meet you Lang Libra. Quite a coincidence that you two bumped into each other in here, because this base is huge."

Lang chuckled, "It only seems huge to one not use to it." He then let his optic roll down Chaos' full from, "Mmm. you are _quite_ lovely, honey. Hey maybe we cou-Ow!" Lang clutched his head where his commander had hit him in the helm. "You are in the presence of a lady, Libra! Watch you're flirting!" "Yes, sir...Did you said you were going to Gerbera's?" "Yes." "Well..uh...hate to tell ya but he's not there. I saw him going toward the launch bay for some reason."

Flirting? Chaos hadn't heard the word before and she tilted her helm slightly, realizing that it probably wasn't in her personal dictionary. She figured that she could look it up later. Lang's words finally sank in, the femme stomping her foot slightly on the ground in frustration. "How annoying! I came all this way to see Gerbera just have him walk out?" She then looked to Commander Paine, disappointment flashed in her optics. "And you were kind enough to walk me all the way here, I'm really sorry that I wasted your time, Commander."

Paine recoiled, "Nonsense! I was my pleasure to bring you here. And I will gladly keep you company until Gerbera comes back, Sweet heart." "As will I, Lovely." Lang chimed in.

Chaos' spark fluttered, truly appreciative of their kind gesture. Grappler had warned her about being too trusting of mechs she wasn't familiar with, but couldn't see why she'd have to be concerned. Paine and Lang had been nothing but good to her since she first met them and felt more than comfortable being around them. "Thank you very much," She replied to them, smiling behind her mouthpiece. "You don't think it'll take too long, do you?"

Lang shrugged, "Donno." He then sided up to Chaos and took her hand, "But does it matter? Just gives us the chance to _get to know_ each other." Paine rolled his optic, "Do forgive Libra here. He thinks he's a bit of a femme's mech." "I am, Commander!" "Whatever you say, Libra."

Chaos watched his hand hold hers intently, not looking the least bit concerned. In fact, she really liked how these two were fussing over her. No one treated her this well on the Magna, so she soaked in the attention while she could. "It's alright Commander, I don't mind too much. Besides, how can I not forgive you? You're treating me like I'm the only femme in the universe. Come to think about it, I don't think I've any femme Gundams here. They must be far and few between." Chaos didn't realize the situation she was getting herself wedged in, naively going along with their master plan.

Paine came to her other side, "Darling, _Gundams_ are a rarity here. Let alone femme's. You are...one in a million." Lang nodded, "Yes, I agree, Commander. Plus you're very beautiful, Honey." His optic glowed as he raked it over her form once more as he stood in front of her. "Yes, quite." Paine said huskily, as he moved to stand behind Chaos, hands on her shoulders.

Chaos attempted to step back from Lang, starting to feel slightly uncomfortable as he eyed her. Laughing nervously, "R-really? I thought there would've been more Gundamesses here-." She was cut off as Paine's hands touched her shoulders. She looked up and saw him looking right back down onto her, making her spark nearly jump out of her chassis. She raised her hands up to try to brush the mech's large hands away, having the sudden urge to get some space between them.

Paine chuckled deeply, "I don't think so, Darling. As Lang said, you are quite beautiful." He leaned down a blew warm air into her neck gently. "And it's been awhile since the Commander and I shared such a lovely like you." Lang said, pressing his chassis to hers and pushing her against Paine.

Chaos shivered involuntarily as Paine blew onto her neck. Her pupils dilated and she tried to push him away. "Wait, _shared?"_ She suddenly felt sick to her fuel tank as she was pressed between them. She successfully wiggled her way out from between the two before she was sandwiched too hard, fumbling over herself. "What do you mean, _shared?"_ She shakily asked, backing away from them.

The two mechs chuckled and walked toward Chaos, trapping her against the wall. "Haven't you ever had 'the talk', Hon?" Lang asked. "Do be nice, Libra." Paine said before he turned his head back to Chaos, "He means that the two of us are going to frag you, Sweet heart. Quite hard I might add."

"F-frag?" She mulled over the word for a moment, knowing that it was slang for something. It finally sank in. Her optics had a flash of horror in them and her armor began to shake, barely able to speak. "N-no, please don't... DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Paine chuckled darkly, "I am afraid we are going to touch you and more, Darling." Lang placed a hand by her helm, "So much more, Honey. _So much more."_

Noticing how close Lang had gotten, Chaos grabbed his arm and pulled him towards her as hard as she could, punching him directly in the helm with her other hand. She didn't know where all of that energy suddenly came from, but she wasn't going to question it. She had hit him so hard that her fist left an indentation at the impact point. As soon as Lang hit the floor, Chaos pushed off the wall to make a run for it, too panicked to say anything.

"Slagging Glitch!" Lang moaned. "Oh get over yourself, Libra." Paine said before chasing after Chaos. He caught the femme by wrapping his arms around her and picking her up, "Now, Now. Don't be like this. We'll be gentle...at first."

Chaos struggled in the large Commander's arms, trying to pry herself out of his grip. "N-NO. LET ME GO! SOMEBODY, _HELP!"_ She hollered, hearing nothing but Paine's cackling. Suddenly, something hit Paine in the back of the head. Not hard enough to severely hurt him, but enough to catch his attention. He turned around, Chaos still in his arms, and looked down the hall. Zapper Zaku was standing at the end of the hall, looking furious.

"What the HELL is going on here?!"

"None of your business, Zaku. Libra and I..." Paine nodded his head toward his still moaning squad leader, "Were simply going to show Miss Chaos here a good time." His optic flashed, "It's not like you care, am I right? I've heard you dislike this darling femme."

Chaos knew that Zapper wasn't her biggest fan. What was stopping him from walking away and leaving her to Paine and Libra's disposal? Zapper's optic bounced between the three, finally resting his gaze onto Paine and glared at him accusingly. "It doesn't look like she's having that great of a time to me..." His vent curled into a frown at Paine's last statement. "Just because Cammerce and I aren't chummy doesn't mean that I don't care. That 'darling' femme is a part of my squad and I'll be damned if I let you two twats treat her like a toy."

"Hmm...is that so?" Paine met Zappers optic with his, a calm, collected look in it. "Well then..." He started, placing a hand on Chaos' hip, "Why don't you-" He suddenly cut off, getting a message in his comm. Apparently some of his crew and gotten in a spat with some others. Sighed, he slightly dumped/threw Chaos from him before turning around. "Come along, Libra. It seems we have some problems with the crew that have to be resolved." He turned to Chaos, optic glowing, "This isn't over, Sweet heart, I will have you." Lang stumbled onto his peds, still reeling from Chaos' punch and wobbly followed after his commander.

Chaos fell on her stomach with a loud clang, quickly rolling over to watch Paine and Libra take their leave. Her optics briefly met Paine's, concerned by his threat, but happy to be safe at the moment. When they disappeared from sight the femme let out a deep sigh and prepped to stand up, only to have Zapper pick her up by the scruff of her plating and propping her back up on her feet. He shot her an exasperated look and gave her a quick look over with his optic. "You alright Cammy?"

She hated it when Zapper addressed her as 'Cammy', but she wasn't going to complain this time. "Yeah, just shaken up a bit," She assured as she dusted herself off. She looked back up to the older squadron leader and gave him a thankful nod. "Thank you Zapper, for what you did..."

He rolled his optic slightly and replied with a 'hmph'. He checked his internal clock before ushering her to a room that lay further down the hall. "Come on, we can have Gerbera give you a quick look over. You sure that you're not hurt?" She replied with a firm head nod. It was then that the Gundamess realized that maybe the maroon mech cared about her more then he let on.

**~*~*~*~*SK*~*~*~*~**

**Aaaaand there we go. We love Paine and Lang so much and they're so creepy~! Hope you enjoyed and stay tuned.**


	9. Creepers of the Past

**Here we are! More RPs turn fics! This once features Commander Phobos Paine and his Squad Leader Lang Libra once again! Poor Chaos, just can't get away from these two. Paine and Lang owned by me, GunEagle by Bandai, Chaos by ZG5!**

**Summary: While out to get lemon juice, Chaos Cammerce runs into a few unsavory mechs from her past.**

**Rated: T (to be safe~)**

**Chaos and Lang played by ZG5, Paine and Gun by me.**

**~*~*~*~*SK*~*~*~*~**

The morning had been a sloppy one. Chaos was in that odd stage of her carrier cycle, a month and a half in and she was moody, craving lemon juice like it was water, and tired. Very tired. She woke up to no juice in the base and she decided that a walk through the city to pick more up would be a nice way to spend the morning. GunEagle, bless his spark, had encouraged her to stay home and that he'd get it for her. Fifteen minutes later she was out of the base, marching to a bus stop with money in hand and GunEagle blocked out of their bond. An extreme measure, but he wouldn't stop begging for her to come home from their bond, and she just needed a break.

Two hours into her little trip and she was waiting for a bus at the stop, sipping on a cup of lemonade with a large bag of lemon juice on hand. "GunEagle's just way too over protective for his own good..." She grumbled to herself. "I think he's bubble wrap me if he had the chance."

Ex-Commander Phobos Paine walked besides his old Squad Leader, Lang Libra, in the city of Neotopia. After the General had been defeated the two had been found and arrested by the SDG and after serving their sentence they had stayed in the organic city, not having anywhere else to go. Plus, hey, they had some very nice femme's around. Watching a pair of GM femme's walk by, Paine turned his head to watch them with a glowing optic. "Mmm...Those two don't look bad. Wouldn't say, Libra?"

Libra folded his arms, tilting his helm slightly. "They're not bad, but GM dames can get pretty boring after a while..." He heard some GM femmes laughing loudly from across the street at bus stop. The mech turned his head to look and could believe his optic what he was seeing. It had been seven years since they'd seen Chaos Cammerce last, and was almost too flabbergasted to talk. He gave Paine and tap on the shoulder to catch his attention and pointed to her, "Sir, are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

Paine turned in the direction Lang pointed and his optic brightened in surprise. Chaos Cammerce! What a lovely surprise. "Well, well. Look at that. Haven't seen her in quite a while." Not since the Magna Musai had been assigned to take over this dimension and she stopped coming by the fortress. Not that she was ever alone after their first meeting. "Wonder what she's doing here...Why don't we go say hello? She looks lonely, wouldn't you say, Libra?"

Libra looked up to his old superior and smirked, looking back at the femme. "_Exceptionally_ lonely. I think she deserves some good company..." He followed Paine across the street, avoiding traffic as they made their way towards her.

Chaos had her back turned towards them, studying the bus schedule and sipping on her lemonade. "Stupid bus," she growled as she checked her internal clock. "A solid fifteen minute late. I'll never make it home at this rate."

After crossing the street, Paine walked over and came to stop behind Chaos, not too close, but close enough. "Hello there, Darling. It's been so long, Remember us?" His optic glowed like he was smirking.

Chaos visibly choked on her lemonade, it spilling right out of her faceplate. Her cup slid out her hand and spilt on the ground as she slowly turned her head and saw _them_. It has been a long time since she saw them last, but it only seemed like yesterday that she encountered them last. "W-what are you two doing here?"

"Shouldn't we be asking you the same question, Hon?" Libra teased. He looked up to Paine and mockingly shook his helm. "I don't think she's all that thrilled to see us, Commander."

Paine nodded, "Yes, such a shame. We are _so delighted_ to see you, Sweet Heart." Paine turned his attention back to Chaos, "We've been living here since the SDG defeated the general and we served our sentence. And there's no need to be so surprised lots of axians, like yourself, are here in this city. Now, why are you, My Dear? Were you captured as well?"

"I-I work for the SDG," she stammered, watching both of them intently. She tried to keep herself calm as he sparkling became restless in her chamber. She's fought a lot of enemies without an ounce of fear. But these two _scared_ her.

Libra let out a sigh as he eyed her over. "Can't say that I'm not surprised... You know, you haven't changed a bit since we last saw you, Hon." His vent curled in a cruel smile, "Still as beautiful as I remember. Wouldn't you agree Paine?"

Paine's chassis puffed up, "Most definitely. And she seems to be glowing today! Why...we could _easily_ add to that back at our apartment." Paine made a casual look around, "And it doesn't seem like any of your protectors nor any other SDG personal is around. Makes this so much easier."

Lang followed suite and cackled under his breath, "I don't know about you, but I do enjoy _easy_ prey."

Chaos tried to keep track of them, unable to find an easy escape with them circling her. "What, make _what _easier?" She slowly reached in her bag, grabbing a container of juice and popping the lid off. "Y-you're not thinking about..."

Paine chuckled darkly, "Finally have you in our berths? Why, _yes, yes we are_." Paine stood in front of Chaos, close enough to be in her personal bubble, "You are the one femme that got away. But not this time."

GunEagle sighed as he flew amongst the clouds. He had been trying to hail Chaos over the bond but was still blocked. After she had taken off, and knowing she would kill him he followed her, he had simply taken off for a fly, hoping for Chaos to talk to him though the bond.

"You're all ours now, Honey." Libra added as he came up behind her, keeping her from backing away.

She frowned behind her face plate, gripping the juice container in the bag. "Not this time you _freaks_!" She suddenly whipped the container out, swinging around and hitting Libra directly in the helm with it, nearly knocking him over. Some lemon juice managed into Paine's optic as she pushed her way past Libra, trying to run from the scene.

Paine hissed in, well pain, as the lemon juice got in his optic. "You glitch! Why in the Pitt does she have lemon juice?!" He then ran after Chaos, grabbing her arm and jerking her to a stop, "I don't think do, Darling. You're not getting away a second time."

Chaos struggled against him, beating at Paine's forearm with her free fist. "Let me go! You two will get in deep slag for this!"

Libra grabbed his helm as he walked over to the pair, looking slightly irritated. "Nice try, Honey. It's going to take more than a little juice to keep us away." He looked up to the large ex- Commander, smiling darkly. "So what do we do with her now, Commander?"

Paine chuckled darkly, "We take her back to the apartment and.." He leaned down a blew hot air into Chaos's neck, "do anything we want to her."

Chaos' optics dilated as the hot air made contact with her neck cables. She tried to push his head way, her sparkling doing flips in her spark chamber from the stress. "N-no, you can't do that. I'm b-bonded," she stammered, hoping that it'd be turn off for them.

Libra grabbed her other arm and leaned into her, "Like we haven't heard that one before..." He reach behind her and groped her aft, chuckling. "I can't wait to get her home."

Paine 'hmm'ed, "Usually I believe it when a femme says she's bonded, but then again, her bondmate is usually close by." He leaned down to look into Chaos's optics, "And since no one who could possibly be this bondmate has shown up to stop us, I'm going to agree with Lang." He then slapped Lang's hand away from her aft, "Patience, Libra. I get to have my way with her first." Paine chuckled as he held Chaos's chin and tilted her face up.

Chaos felt sick to her fuel tank as Pain glommed down onto her and she tried desperately to break free from him. He was right, GunEagle should've sensed her stress through the bond, why wasn't he there yet? It hit her. She blocked him out of the bond. She scrambled to open it, sending fear and urgency to him. _'G-Gun, I need you... I'm sorry about earlier... J-just... __**I'm scared**__..."_ She didn't hear back from him.

Lang folded his arms in a pouty fashion, "Fine, you get first go. Just try not to rough her up too much, Commander. The last one was in bad shape by the time I got to her..." He nodded towards the Gundamess. "And we don't want you in pieces by the time we're done with you, Lovely."

Paine laughed slowly, "Oh do not worry, Libra. I shall be very gently with her. She won't be going anywhere for quite some time before we are thoroughly done with her."

GunEagle practically fell out of the sky at the sudden opening of the bond and the emotions from Chaos. Not to mention her message. _'What?! What's wrong?! Where are you?! I'll be there as soon as I can!'_ Zooming over back toward the city, having been over the sea, GunEagle's spark rolled with worry for his mate, What was happening? It was too early for the kid to come!

"Let's get her home then, Paine. All this talk of action is getting me all excited," Lang chimed. He pointed a digit down the street to a large building, a cruel smile stretched across his vent. "Luckily for you, Hon, you won't have to wait much longer. Our place is just down there."

Upon hearing Libra's comment, Chaos began shaking violently. Her spark jumped when she heard GunEagle through the bond, the happiest she's ever been hearing him. _'T-thank Primus you heard. I'm by our bus stop... __**Please just get here!**__' _She begged.

"Aww no need to shake, Sweet Heart." Paine said, "Yes, Libra let's, I'm just as excited for out fun."

_'I'm on my way!'_ GunEagle replied. Putting his thrusters on the highest setting, he speed toward where Chaos was, hoping to make it before something happened. Just what was going on?!

She could feel Paine beginning to drag towards the direction of their apartment. She tried leaning away from him to slow him down, her peds dragging against the concrete. "S-stop!" Chaos hollered desperately.

Lang rolled his optic, grabbing her by the other arm to hurry the process along. "No need for that, Hon. You're going to hurt yourself before we can even have any fun!" He cackled lightly, "She's a stubborn one Commander. I think she'll be very entertaining, a definite breath of fresh air from these GM femmes."

Paine laughed alongside Lang, "Yes, you are correct, Libra. And do stop struggling, Darling. We really don't want-!" Before Paine could finish his sentence he was knocked down to the cement by a moving figure. Said figure made a quick loop in the air and hovered above the two axians and Chaos. GunEagle's green optics glowed with fury, "Get the frag away from my mate!"

Libra watched blankly as Paine fell down onto the cement. "What the frell?!" He choked, suddenly snapping his attention to the new arrival. He still gripped Chaos's arm tightly, too shocked to do otherwise. "Y-you're her mate? No way, you've got to be bluffing!"

Chaos looked up thankfully to GunEagle, feeling better that he had shown up. "Thank Primus you're here, Gun!" She happily spat, giving him a reassuring nod.

Paine groaned as he picked himself up from the ground, "I agree with Libra. There's no way you're her mate. You would have been here sooner if you were." GunEagle glared at the ex-Dark Axis members, "Oh believe me, I'm not bluffing." He pulled out his beam saber and activated it before pointing it at Paine and Libra. "And I would have been here sooner but the reason why I wasn't is none of your business. Now let her go!"

"What should we do Paine?" Libra growled, eyeing the rifle uncomfortably. He still held the femme's arm tightly, unsure of what to make of the situation.

Chaos gave the ex-squad leader a harsh stare, "If I were you two I'd do what he says. He's pretty good with a beam saber..." She smirked at him from behind her face plate in a taunting manner, seeing as if the odds were finally in her favor.

Paine's optic glowed dully as he thought about what they should do, his optic than glowed brightly with an idea, "Let's see you prove you're her bondmate." Surely if this was a bluff they wouldn't be able to provide proof. "And just how am I supposed to do that?! It's not like you can know when we're speaking though the bond!" GunEagle cried.

Chaos grew increasingly concerned. She didn't know what the large mech had in mind, but she didn't like it. "There's no way to tell if someone's bonded," She hesitantly stated, only to have Lang glare at her.

"That's not your problem to worry about, now is it Honey?" Lang chimed as stroked her soul stone. He knew exactly where Paine was going with this, and he liked it.

GunEagle growled low in his vocalizer before landing and making a swipe at Lang, "Don't you dare touch her!" He kicked Lang back before turning the beam saber on Paine. "Oh-ho! So you dislike it when we touch her do you? Is it because you like her as well? Or maybe just cause you're a gundam. You are all notoriously good, and all that," Paine made to grab Chaos again. Gun growled once more, "I don't want you touching her cause she's my pregnant mate!" That seemed to stop Paine's hand.

Chaos was in the process of moving away from Paine, but seeing him freeze made her do the same. She took the opportunity to enlighten him, "It's true, I'm about half way through my carrier cycle. I mean, what'd you think all that lemon juice was for?" She could hear Lang struggling to get up off the ground.

"N-no way. Are you _serious?"_

"Yes, we're serious!" Snapped GunEagle, looking over his shoulder to Lang. "She's carrying my sparkling and I will not have either one of you hurting them!" Paine calming crossed and slightly 'hurmp'ed, "Well, considering _I_ don't do anything to femme's with spark, looks like you're off the hook, Darling. I'm not sure about Libra though..."

Libra froze momentarily, looking at GunEagle's murderous gaze. Realizing that it'd just be him against an angry Gundam... "No, I don't either," He responded as he scrambled to his feet, looking to Chaos before making his way over to Pain. "Looks like you got lucky Hon... Again."

Chaos took the opportunity to join GunEagle's side, grabbing his free hand tightly. _'Glad you made it...'_ She praised through the bond.

GunEagle frowned at the axians behind his faceplate, "Now that that's settled, Get out of here! Before I arrest you on behalf of the SDG. And don't come near Chaos again." He squeezed Chaos' hand, _'Me too, Babe.'_ Paine sighed, "Fine, Fine, we'll go. As much as we want Miss Chaos, it's not that badly to get arrested again." The ex-commander shrugged and turned, "Come along, Libra. Perhaps we can find that...what was it...'movie'? You wanted to see."

Libra rubbed his shoulders sorely, letting out a disappointing sigh. "Might as well, not like we've got anything else better to do." He hastily joined Paine's side, watching Chaos and GunEagle the whole way.

Chaos waved them off with her hand, wanting them to just leave more than anything else in the world. "Go on, shoo you two! I don't want to see either of you again." She leaned against GunEagle, exhausted from the whole incident.

Paine rolled optic before grabbing Lang's shoulder and pulling him away, "Come, Come. Let's leave these two alone, Perhaps we can also go to that bar you wanted to try. I'm certainly game enough for right now." GunEagle lowered the beam saber, not yet discharging it yet, and wrapped his other arm around Chaos' waist, _'You okay there, Babe? Sparkling alright?'_

Lang nodded, "That sounds like a solid idea. I could really go for some high grade anyways..." He followed the ex- commander as they disappeared, their conversation no longer audible.

As soon she was sure that they were gone Chaos hastily hugged GunEagle, holding him tightly. "Y-yeah, I think we're fine..." She paused for a moment. "I'm sorry about earlier, I should've never shut you out like that."

GunEagle powered down the beam saber before he hugged Chaos back, "Hey, it's okay, Babe. I'm not mad, just glad you two are alright." He pulled back and took Chaos' face in his hand, "I...I don't what I would do without you." He bumped the helms together, _'But everything's okay now.'_ He sent comfort and love and happiness though the bond, glad they were safe and sound.

Chaos let out a heavy sigh, the last shred of anxiety she had felt was gone. The sparkling had calmed down significantly too, making everything right in the world. "Everything's _more _than okay," She said out loud as she beamed happily from her half of the bond, giving him a quick peck on his faceplate. "Thank you for coming so promptly, that was a bit of a messy situation." She then noticed the empty juice containers down the street, "Oh for pitt's sake, now I'm out of lemon juice again..."

GunEagle chuckled and kissed the top of her helm, "We can always go get you some more. That and I think Kay made you some like...extra lemony cake or something? I don't remember, I know she said it was for you cause I tried to take some but she hit me with a spoon." He then bent down slightly and kissed where the sparkling was residing inside her, "I hope you didn't bug your mom too much during that. You could've hurt her and yourself, Squirt."

Chaos laughed tiredly, the thought of a spoon being thrown at the flier was exceptionally amusing. She pat the back of his helm as he bent down, her engine purring contently. "He didn't like it at all, but he could've been worse. I'm just glad he didn't get too stressed out by the whole thing..." She still sounded fairly shaky, tired from both the struggle and keeping the sparkling in good shape during the whole ordeal.

GunEagle smiled as her, "Come on, let's get your lemon juice and get back to the base, You look like you could use a nap." He then straightened and kissed her cheek. "I'll even join ya, if you want." He winked at her.

She smiled deeply behind her faceplate, holding his hand. "That sounds like a deal to me. I might just throw in some of that lemon cake for you, if you want it," the femme purred as they headed back towards the grocery store.

Gun squeezed her hand, "No need to do that, Babe. You and the kid need it more." He then wrapped his arm around her waist and once again kissed her helm.

**~*~*~*~*SK*~*~*~*~**

**EEEEEEEE, These two are just fluff on a stick somedays! Paine and Lang are just so creepy! I luff my OCs~ Anyway hoped you enjoyed! And stayed tuned!**


	10. Master Seducers

**Well Hidey-Ho peeps! Another RP to add to the collection! Woot! Here we have an idea ZG and I loved quite a bit so we used the theme twice. Once with Zero/Shining and then with Gun/Chaos because WE LOVE THESE GUYS SO MUCH! Once again Zero and Gun are owned by Bandai, Shining myself and Chaos ZG5.**

**Summary: Zero and Shining decided to try and out seduce each other after a long days work.**

**Rated: M**

**Zero played by ZG5, Shining by me.**

**~*~*~*~*SK*~*~*~*~**

Their debriefing on the day's events was long and grueling, and Zero couldn't wait to get some rest with Shining. He had originally planned on just heading straight into recharge, but as they neared their room and passed underneath the decorated torches in the hall he notice just how lovely his mate was looking that evening. He didn't say word, but stroked the back of her arm with his index digit as they continued walking, looking down at her mischievously.

Shining blinked a bit in surprise as Zero began to stroke her arm. Glancing at her mate and the mischievous look in his optics, she smirked behind her mouth guard. She sided up close to him, bumping her hip to his as she leaned up to blow gently into his audio receptors, "Is there something you wanted, Knight?" She then lightly trailed her digits across the small of his back.

Zero shivered, but quickly regained his composure. He laughed lightly as he stopped stroking her arm and began massaging the back of her neck. "Hmm, maybe?"

Shining noticed his shiver and smirked once again, this may easier than she thought. Ignoring his fingers on her neck, she trailed her digits down to just above his aft. "And just what would that be?" She asked before untangling them and walking away, swaying her hips, her cape following the movement.

Taken back by how little affect his neck rubbing had done, Zero walked briskly after her. He became entranced with the motion of her hips for a few moments, dazed by their movement. Zero suddenly shook his helm and caught up with her, stopping her. He leaned down to her and had his faceplate teasingly close to hers, wafting warm air as he rubbed the lower part of her back. "I think you know _who_ I want, _Love..."_

Shining kept her optics locked on his, Shining just barely arched into him, as she placed her hands on his shoulders. "Do I?" She asked, leaning up to blow hot air onto his face plate, keeping her chassis as far from his as she could.

Zero slightly shook, growing a little frustrated that he was having such a hard time seducing her. He decided to get a little more blunt, taking a digit and looping it around her utility belt. He gently tugged her towards him as he blew warm air onto her neck. "I'd hope you would..." He lowered his voice to a husky whisper, making it as sultry as possible. "Do you know how ravishing you look tonight?"

Shining let a small gasp escape her vocalizer, just to entice him. She trailed her hands down to his soul stone, gently rubbing her thumbs over it in an enticing way. "I do?" She asked, batting her optics coyly. "But I haven't done anything to make myself 'ravishing' tonight. I simply gave my armor a little buffing this morning."

Zero nearly began to sweat as she rubbing his soul stone. He was beginning to lose his composure as he tried to gain the upper hand. He revved his engine and tilted her chin up, bringing her closer to him. He tilted his helm to the side and blew warm air into her receptor as he traced her aft with a free finger. "Hmm, I'm curious though..." He whispered, _"Did you buff underneath your armor as well?"_

Shining tried not to shudder to much as he blew into her receptor and groped her aft. She kept touching his soul stone, knowing how well it affected him. "Well now," She said, blowing hot air into his neck, "You'll just have to come and see, won't you?" Taking his moment of shock, she detangled them again and flittered away from him before leaning against a wall and sticking her chassis out enough for him to notice, "Come and get me, Knight." She then giggled as she moved away.

Zero was flabbergasted as to how quickly she moved, almost too shocked to go anywhere. He finally snapped out of his trance and chased after her, having a hard time keeping up. "Oh Love, this isn't fair!" He whined as he tried to catch back up to her. "I'm supposed to woo you, not the other way around."

Shining giggle as she turned and caught Zero by the shoulders. "Is that so?" She asked as she pressed her chassis against his and nibbled at his chin once she opened her mouth guard. She lick up his neck cables with her glossa, "And why's that?"

Zero shuttered violently as his neck cables were licked. He nearly fell to the floor as his knees buckled, not expecting Shining to be so bold. "B-because it's what I- AH- usually d-do!"

"Whatever you say, Zero." Shining said, as she kept at her licking and nibbling. She bumped her hips against his and smirked as he shuttered, "Is everything alright, Dear?"

"Wh-what? Of course L-Love!" He lied as his engine hitched, his composure going up in flames. He figured that if she continued that he'd just have to take her, unable to beat her at this game.

"Uh-huh..." Shining went to rub his soul stone again with one hand as the other trailed down and around to grab his aft. "Are you _positive_ everything's alright? You seem to be shuttering an awful lot." She licked up his neck to his chin before kissing him deeply.

Zero would've lied to her again, but was too taken by her kiss to retort anything back. He snapped his face plate and opened his mouth, slipping his glossa into her mouth. Conveniently, they had stopped right in front of their door. He slipped his hand to the side and opened the door, throwing an arm around Shining and picking her up. He whisked her inside, the door slamming behind them as the laid her onto their bed. He climbed on top of her, moaning into her mouth as he continued to kiss her.

Shining wrapped her arms around his neck smirking to herself. She rolled them over, straddling Zero before pulling away. "What's this now? Me-thirty eight times, You-twenty nine?" She smirked at him as she batted her optics.

Zero took a pause, _"You're keeping count?"_ He didn't do anything for a moment and just stared at her with a blank expression. "... That sounds accurate."

Shining giggled as she laid on top him and reached to undo his helmet, "What? Think I wouldn't?" She then tossed his helm to the floor.

Zero pouted for a millisecond, but was shaken back to reality when he felt Shining's weight on top of him. "No, I just thought you'd forget..." He pulled her head down, rasping into her receptors. "After all, I am still pretty wonderful in the berth, am I not?" He began licking her receptors with his glossa.

Shining gasped lightly as he licked her, "Pretty sure of yourself, Knight." She rolled her hips earning a gasp from him, "Perhaps you can _prove_ how wonderful you think you are?" She trailed her hand down and rubbed his cod piece.

Zero smirked, _"With pleasure..."_ He caught the femme off guard and rolled over, now on top of Shining. He began licking and plucking her neck cables with his glossa, massaging her valve as his cod piece slid open.

Shining gasped in surprised as she was rolled over and Zero began to lick at her neck cables. She moaned and arched into him as she felt his spike slide out. "Z-Zero~"

"M-maybe we should keep a tally for surprises," he cooed as he guided her legs around his waist. _"Because I think I'd win that game..."_ He suddenly and slowly entered her, groaning deeply as he did so and nipping her neck harder.

Shining moaned as he entered her, "P-please, I-I'd best y-you a-and-Oh, Goddess, Yes!" She gasped in pleasure as he began to move inside her.

"Y-you really think- ah- that you'd- b-best me?" His hips lurched forward harder, pressing deeper inside her with every thrust. He began running one of his hands up and down her hips, massaging any exposed wiring that he encountered.

As mewls of pleasure escaped Shining, she could barely reply, "Y-yes...Oh! Ah! Z-Zero! Ah!" She raised her hips in time with his thrusts, her valve clinching around his spike.

Zero's breathing hitched as he pressed his forehead to hers, his pleasure center almost over burdened. He could feel that his spike wasn't entering as smoothly as it could be, so he reached back and realigned Shining's hips. His spike was now driving deeper inside her and he began stuttering. "O-oh... Ma-man... _Sh-Shining~!"_

Shining's optics offlined as he adjusted in order to go deeper, "M-Mana, Yes! Z-Zero! Ah!" She could feel her overload approaching and squeezed her legs around his waist.

Zero could feel her on verge of overloading and his trusts became faster and harder, trying to catch up with her. He picked her hips up and pulled them right up to him, leaving not even a millimeter of space between them. "S-Shining! O-oh... M-mercy!"

Shining's helm fell back as Zero pounded into her. "Z-Zero! I-I-Ah! I-'m-m c-close!"

Zero's engine revved violently, vibrations being shot throughout his whole body, including his spike. He dove for her neck again and tugged at her cables with his glossa, sucking on her neck and nipping in an unpredictable fashion. "I-I can't- _Oh!_- Take-m-much-more!"

"N-neither c-can I-I! _O-Oh Zero!"_ Shining's overload crashed into her, causing her pleasure center to go crazy and her valve to tightly clench Zero spike.

_"O-oh S-Shining!"_ Zero hollered as his overload came right as her valve clenched around him. He pressed himself inside her until her valve finally released him, his spike sloppily sliding out and back into his cod piece. He melted down on top of Shining, cupping her head in his hands as he gave her a kiss on the lips. "Y-you are perfection, Love..."

Shining smiled lazily at Zero, "Mmm, so are you." She kissed him back, before turning them over to their sides and snuggling into Zero.

Zero held her tenderly in his arms, putting his chin on top of her helm. He felt her shiver for a brief second and pull their blanket over them. _"I love you Shining..."_ He muttered before drifting into a deep recharge.

"Love you too..."Shining mumbled as he covered them up and followed him into recharge.

**~*~*~*~*SK*~*~*~*~**

**These two! Really!...Yes Gun and Chaos are worse sometimes, lol! Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review! Reviews are nice~**


	11. Seducing Lesson

**And now for second chapter with our fave theme! Chaos and Gun's turn this time~ Disclaimer is the same as it's always been so I'm going to skip it this time because you all know what's mine, ZG5 and Bandai's.**

**Summary: A certain Axian femme decides to seduce her guy, but the question is, does it work?**

**Rated: M**

**Chaos played by ZG5, GunEagle by me~**

**~*~*~*~*SK*~*~*~*~**

Chaos had been waiting for him to get home all evening. GunEagle had to do his usual nightly fly over's, leaving her alone to prepare for his arrival home. He had always been the one to 'seduce' her, so to say, but she decided to try her hand at it. Of course, how hard could it be? He had always made it seem so easy... So there she was, lying on the bed on her side, hand on her hip, waiting for him to walk in. This was going to be easy...

GunEagle yawned as he walked down the corridor to his room...Well his and Chaos's room now since they were together. Opening the door he stopped in his tracks as he saw Chaos laying on their bed in a pose. "Uh...Hi Babe?"

She tried lowering her vocalizers. "Hey there Gun~..." Chaos visibly flinched, realizing that her voice sounded more like a hippo then smooth and seductive. She frowned painfully behind her mouthpiece, mentally cursing herself.

"Uh...You okay there, Babe? You're not getting a virus are you?" GunEagle slowly stepped away from the door, letting is close. He did however stay standing watching his girlfriend seemingly struggle with something.

"W-wait, what? Of course not!" Chaos paused for a few moments, her faceplate growing pink. "... Baby~?" She couldn't believe what she let slip out of vocalizer. She never called him 'baby', in fact she loathed that used of the word entirely. She smiled sheepishly behind her faceplate as she made her pose more ragged in the bed, trying to recover from her blunder.

GunEagle made an eye expression that looked like he as raising a eyebrow at her, "You sure, Babe? You've...uh...never called 'Baby' before..." He watched her adjust on the bed, "Chaos, seriously, what's up?"

"Nothing's wrong Gun..." She lied as she paused to think about what Shining and Liz had taught her. They mentioned something about being mysterious. "Just, _mysterious _stuff... Maybe." Chaos was half tempted to reach out for one of the pillows and smother her head with it. This was back firing on her, big time.

"Mysterious stuff?" Okay, she was starting to worry him. "What sort of 'mysterious stuff', Babe?" He was still standing in the middle of the room, not quite sure what to do.

Her face went pale and she felt like purging her fuel tank, seeing how confused he was. Yup, this was a horrible idea. "Um... _Naughty stuff?"_ Chaos was done. Her face burned red as she grabbed a pillow and smothered her helm in it, curling her body up tightly as if she was trying to fit under it. This was a bad idea.

GunEagle blinked, "'Naughty stuff'?" Seeing Chaos curl up on herself, he went to the side of the bed and leaned down before poking her though the pillow. "Hey, come out, Babe. What were you trying to do that involved...'naughty stuff'?"

Chaos hadn't been with GunEagle that long, figuring that it couldn't have been more than a year. He was enthusiastic and bold about everything, and she couldn't help but to try the same this time around. She was now wishing she hadn't. "I-It's silly. You're going to laugh at me..." She squeaked from behind the pillow.

GunEagle smiled under his face plate, "I won't laugh, Babe. Promise." He reached over and lifted the pillow up some to look at her face, "Come on, tell me. I wanna know what this 'naughty mysterious stuff' is."

Chaos sighed and sat up, still pressing the pillow behind her helm and around her audio receptors. "I- I was trying to... I WAS TRYING TO SEDUCE YOU." She blurted out, a painful look written across her face.

GunEagle was taken aback by the sudden outburst. He smirked and chuckled softly, not because it was funny but because she was so cute. He sat on the bed next to her and took the pillow away from her, "Hey, I'm not laughing so no pillow. And really? You were? I'm flattered, Cammy."

Chaos' face cooled off and she let out a sigh of relief. "How could you be flattered by _that?_" She laughed lightly, trying to recover some of her nerves. "I mean, that was terrible. You make it seem so easy..."

"Heh, that's 'cause I have a natural talent, Babe. But you can learn, easily. Especially if I help." He said, leaning in close. "And I'm flattered 'cause you attempted to try. No better feeling than knowing your girlfriend wants to seduce you back."

She perked up almost instantly, already feeling much better. "Really? I guess you're going to have to let you teach me," she giggled as she held his hand. "Because I want to _try_ to seduce you more often."

"You do, do you?" GunEagle chuckled huskily, bumping the helms together. "Well then, Babe. You're about to learn from a master." He gently began to rub a thumb over her knuckles.

Chaos smiled deeply behind her faceplate, warmed by the contact. She looked into his optics, an energetic and eager look in her own. "Of course I do~. So, how would one start seducing another?"

GunEagle chuckled, "Eager I see." He moved his thumb up to rub the top of her hand. "Start with gentle touching, nothing to obvious, just stroke somewhere. Like I am with your hand." He lifted said hand up to show her, before blowing warm air onto her digits. "Make eye contact and make your optics look hooded. Kind of like you did before our first time."

Chaos shivered slightly, seeing how effective his tactics were. She picked up his free hand and studied it, pulling her own hand from his face plate to follow the other's indentations. She looked to him and tilted her helm slight, "Like this?" She never lost eye contact with him as she brought his hand up to her face plate, slowly wafting warm air onto it.

GunEagle nodded, "Yeah, like that." He took his other hand and began trailing a digit up down her arm. "Remember to touch elsewhere too. And keep it subtle, especially if you're trying to get me alone and we're somewhere with other people." He leaned in close and pulled his hand from hers to place it on the side of her helm. "And try to be irresistible, not that you have to try hard, Babe. But you know, add a little extra twist to your hips if you're walking away from me, and glance at me from over your shoulder, little things like you're flirting with me but more."

"F-flirting?" She looked over his shoulder briefly as she wrapped a free hand around his neck, gently tugging at some of his neck cables and exposed wiring. Chaos then scooted closer to him, bumping her hip to his and leaned towards him slightly, not close enough to kiss him, but just enough so that he could feel her breath. "Am I getting warmer?" The femme asked, a mischievous look building in her optics.

GunEagle shuddered, "Yeah. Now as for what you were trying to do when I came in..." He brought an arm around her waist but didn't pull her any closer. "Don't pose so stiffly. Make it look natural, also maybe stretch a little bit. And try not to use the really cheesy lines. One: Not cool, I...barely use them. Two: It's just not you."

"Hmm, I think I understand that part now," She huffed as she wiggled out of his arms. She tried the same pose again, but it was much more relaxed and natural. The way the posed flaunted her curves was much more flattering, and she seemed to feel more comfortable. "No cheesy lines, huh? How about... You just lie right here with me and you can _show_ me some more?"

GunEagle chuckled, "Well now, looks who's learning?" He laid down next her and began to trail a digit up and down her arm again. "What do you want to know next?"

"Not quite sure," Chaos pouted as she began tracing the lines of his chassis with a digit, every so often tracing the joint where his wings connect with his body. She leaned in, her face plate just hovering in front of his in a teasing fashion. "And just how do you know when someone's seduced, Gun?"

GunEagle shuddered as she began to rub his wings, "Oh believe me, Babe. You'll know.." He brought their face plates together and blew hot air into hers. He brought her close to him and trailed a hand down to her aft.

Chaos' engine hitched as she felt the warm air and the stray hand, pulling her chassis closer to his. She became a little more assertive with handling his wings, tugging on exposed wires and massaging them. "Needless to say, are _you_ seduced?" She asked, lowering her voice.

GunEagle's engine purred as she continued to touch his wings. "Mmm, What do you think, Babe?" He rasped, his voice low and husky.

"I'd assume so..." She brought a hand up and pinched the wires behind his helm, snapping his face plate open. She opened her own and kissed his lips, pulling her chassis tightly to his.

GunEagle moaned as she kissed him and soon he slipped his glossa into her mouth to play with hers. He pinched her aft before rolling them over and bumping his hips against hers.

Chaos groaned into his mouth and tightened her grip onto his back, digits digging into his armor's creases. Using her back, she arched into his hips, armor shivering. "G-gods GunEagle..."

"Heh, like that, Cammy?" He asked as he buried his face in her neck and began to suck on her cables. Rolling his hips against hers again, he began to rub her hips with his hands before one dipped down and began to caress the inside of her thigh.

Her spark nearly jumped out of her chest when we touched her thigh, barely able to get anything out of her vocalizer. "P-Primus... _Y-yes..."_ She wrapped her legs around him as she began deeply massaging his wings and his back strut, wafting scalding air onto his forehead. Her breathing hitched severely from the anticipation that was building in her body.

GunEagle groaned as she wrapped her legs around him. He moved his hand up and began to rub her wet valve. "Heh-heh, excited aren't we, Babe?" He licked at her neck cables before nibbling lightly at them.

Chaos' pupils dilated and she grabbed the base of his wings, squeezing them. _"O-Oh Gun..._ Y-you're teasing... _M-me..."_ She shakily laughed before gasping sharply, her hips thrusting forward every few seconds, begging for more. Having the urge to get her mouth involved, she began licking his receptors, wafting hot air into them in broken intervals.

"D-damn, C-Cammy..." GunEagle moaned, "S-someone's d-desperate." Playing her just a bit more, he finally couldn't take anymore of his own teasing. Opening his cod piece, he aligned his spike with her valve, the tip just barely inserted. "This what you want, Babe?"

Feeling the tip of his spike inserted, her engine hiccupped loudly. Her chassis beginning to bead slightly as her engine began overheating. "Y-yes, _p-please!"_ She cried, tugging at one of his exposed wires sharply to encourage him to continue.

Feeling the pull on his wire did him in and he swiftly entered her, "F-frag, _yes!"_ He began to pump into her at a steady pace, condensation begin to bead on their armor. _"P-primus, Cammy!'_

She yelped slightly, the pain being overcome by pure pleasure within seconds. _**"G-Gun**__... MMmm... Oh-oh gods h-have... M-mercy..." _She lurched her hips forward, angling them so that he could slip into her easier. Her valve constricted around him furiously without a definite pattern, _"Y-you're... Just-__**Ah!**__ T-too much... G-GunEagle..."_

_"H-how d-do y-you think I-I f-feel?"_ He continued to pump into her, clutching her hips. _"D-do you w-want m-me t-to s-slow-__**AH!**__ S-slow down!"_

She wrapped her legs around him more tightly, leaving not even a half an inch of space between them. She shakily shook her help, her valve pulling him in deeper inside her. _"N-no-__**OH!**__ ...T-this is-is ...p-perfect- __**AH!"**_

GunEagle growled as he squeezed his optics shut, _"G-good...D-damn, Chaos! Y-you're __**Ah!**__ s-so t-tight! __**Gah! Yes!"**_ He soon began to pump harder into her, pushing himself as deep as he could.

Chaos could barely catch her breath as her pleasure center was busy with activity. She used her head to arch her whole body into him she suddenly felt it. A pressure began growing inside her as her overload neared. She grabbed his wrists and squeezed them. _"G-Gun- __**AH!**__ M-my over-over load! It's-it's!"_ She was unable to saying understandable after that, too into GunEagle's activity to be able to speak right.

_"T-that's it. L-let it g-go! __**AH!**__ O-overl-load f-for me, B-Babe!"_ GunEagle said, losing his rhythm as he began to feel his own overload peaking.

Chaos physically couldn't take it anymore. She threw her head back and arched her whole body into him, her engine whining as she over loaded and her valve pulled him in one last time. _**"G-GunEagle!**__ P-primus!"_ Her pleasure center still tingling, her valves lessened its grip on GunEagle, allowing his spike to easily slide out when he was ready.

_**"Frag yes!"**_ GunEagle overload hit him as soon as Chaos's came. Finishing his release he slumped against her, as his spike slid out of her valve. Engine working up a growl as he panted, he slightly rolled off Chaos before bringing her to him, laying his helm on top hers.

Chilled from the sudden lack of activity, she nuzzled right into him, her own engine purring contently. "S-so, do you think I should t-try seducing you more o-often?" She panted as she looked up briefly to kiss his chin.

Finding their blanket, he pulled over them before kissing her helm, "Heh, d-definitely, Babe." He gently rubbed her back as he tucked her snuggly against him. Both of them swiftly falling into recharge.

**~*~*~*~*SK*~*~*~*~**

**These two I swear. Chaos is so adorable~! Hope you enjoyed and Read and Review!**


	12. Goose Torture

**Next here on the RP collection is something sort of creepy…then again it stars Tallgeese and he's the resident creeper :p Anyway disclaimer's same as always Canon characters to Bandai, Shining to me.**

**Summary: Zero and Shining are enjoying a little…private time together but unknown to them someone starts listening in.**

**Rated: M**

**Zero and Tallgeese played by ZG5, Shining by me.**

**~*~*~*~*SK*~*~*~*~**

Shining panted as Zero played with her valve and lavished her neck cables with his glossa. She tried to keep her vocalizer down even though they were in an almost abandoned room in the lower part of the castle. "Oh! Ah! Z-Zero~!"

Tallgeese happened to be sent to the castle that day, yet again to deliver more messages to King Luther via King Kage. Oh how he hated these mundane trips, despising both the knights and people that resided here. That was of course, except for one... But he hadn't seen her recently. Suddenly he heard a faint squeal, making him stop dead in his tracks. "What in Goddess' name..." He listened closely to see if he could hear it again.

Shining moaned as Zero continued his play. "Z-Zero! S-stop t-teasing me! Ah!" She rolled her hips against his and his hand, desperate for more. "P-please!"

Tallgeese snapped his head around, locating the sound to one old hallway that contained at least a dozen doors. The voice registered in his CPU. "I-It can't be..." He began making his way down the hall.

Zero smirked, inserting two fingers into her wet valve. "But Love, I though you loved it when I teased?" He dove back into her neck, plucking some of the cables with his glossa.

"Ah! Y-yes but...Oh! I-I...Y-you've b-been t-teasing me f-for s-so l-_long! Oh! Zero!"_ More mewls of pleasure escape her as Zero pressed her against the door of the room they were in.

Tallgeese continued making his way further down the hall, pressing a receptor up to each door as he went. "Where is that blasted sound coming from?" He hissed, almost reaching their door.

"Well," Zero purred as his flipped open his own cod piece, his spike sliding out. "I suppose it wouldn't be polite to keep you waiting any longer..." The tip of his spike entered her and he slowly led her slide down the door, allowing her to impale herself on his spike. He leaned forward and nipped her bottom lip, beginning to thrust into her.

Shining moaned loudly, "O-oh, G-Goddess~!" Her optics rolled back into her head as he began to pump. Hanging onto his shoulders, she leaned her head back on the door and began match his rhythm as she pushed her hips against his.

Tallgeese was about to lean an optic against a door when it began banging, nearly making him jump back. "What the-" He suddenly what was going on, if only he knew with whom...

Zero continued thrusting her into the door, grabbing onto the frame to hold himself steady. "Sh-Shining... Ma-Ah! M-mana!" His armor began to shutter as her valve drew him deeper inside her.

Shining held herself against the door, feeling her knees begin to shake, "O-oh! Z-Zero! H-harder!" She tried to do something to escalate his pleasure but all she could do was grab his helm and kiss him hard.

Zero pressed her into the door more, trying to use it to push himself deeper into her. He slipped his glossa into her mouth and massaged the roof of her mouth, his thrusts becoming harder and firmer. This was causing the smaller knightess' body to slam into the door with every thrust.

It finally hit Tallgeese as to who these two were, causing him to fall to his knees. He didn't know if he was happy listening to this, or horrified. He found that as time went on he was enjoying this more and more. "Y-yes, hard-harder..." He stammered as his armor began to quiver.

Shining tore her mouth from Zero's to cry out as he hit her sweet spot. _"G-Goddess! Y-yes! Ah! O-oh!"_ Shining kept up her noises, unknowing of who was listening to them.

"G-God Shining... Ah!" Zero continued his relentless activities, reaching behind her back and pinching exposed wiring. His mouth eagerly sucked on her chin, still begging for contact.

Tallgeese leaned a receptor up to the door, clutching his own cod piece and hungry for the action Zero was getting. "That lucky b-bastard..." He growled jealously, his breathing hitching as his spike began throbbing from behind his codpiece.

By this point the knightess was lost to the pleasure her mate was sending her, unable to do anything but feel and make sounds to let him know she loved everything he was doing to her. She tried to continue to follow his thrusts with her own but was incapable as she felt her release begin to build, _"Ah! Z-Zero! M-my o-over-l-load-Ah!"_

Zero could feel her valve's erratic pattern. He blew onto her neck cables, letting the hot air of his breath caress her neck. "D-Don't worry... L-_Oh!_... Love... _R-release i-it..."_ He then sloppily took the whole front section of her neck into his mouth, his glossa lapping at her neck and giving her three, hard, solid thrusts into the door.

Tallgeese's spike suddenly lopped out of his cod piece, unable to contain it. He didn't dare touch it, in case he had to make a hasty escape. "That's it, p-pound her harder... I'd be much better than him in the berth..." He growled as his knees shook, wishing that he could step in and show the Winged Knight how it was really done.

_**"ZERO!"**_ Shining cried out as her overload crashed into her, sending her pleasure center into a frenzy as her valve clutched around Zero's spike.

_"M-mana! __**Shin-Shining!"**_ Zero rumbled as her valve clenched around him, sending his pleasure center reeling with euphoria. Suddenly exhausted, he let both of their bodies slump to the floor, panting with utter exhaustion.

Tallgeese shivered as he began to sweat, feeling his fuel tank reel. "W-why must I be tortured like this?" His spike began throbbing and he had to stuff it back into his cod piece, worried that someone would see him in that shape.

Shining panted as she lay on top of Zero, content and satiated. Nudging his chin, she raised her head slightly to lay a soft, slow kiss on it. "Mmm...Love you~"

Zero kissed her deeply right back, cupping her helm in his hands. He buried his faceplate into her neck and caressed her soul stone. "As I c-cherish you, Love~..."

Tallgeese's body shook with jealousy, scrambling to his feet and huffily marching away before they could discover him. "And she prefers him over me? BAH! She's obviously impressed too easily..." He fumed as he continued to march away, off to head back to Kage's kingdom.

**~*~*~*~*SK*~*~*~*~**

**Short, smutty and kind of weird. Mostly just Goose torture cause torturing Goose is fun~ Hope you enjoyed! **


	13. Goose Torture 2

**We apparently like to torture Tallgeese a lot cause here is another one! I guess this could be a sequel to the last chapter. How many times do I have to say I own nothing canon? Cause I don't…**

**Summary: The Knight of Tempest has a wet dream about a certain Knightess…**

**Rated: M**

**Tallgeese played by ZG5, Shining and Mercurius by me.**

**~*~*~*~*SK*~*~*~*~**

_Tallgeese tossed and turned in his sleep, unable to get the day's events out of his mind. He couldn't stop thinking about her and how it was supposed to be him, not that blasted Winged Knight! He suddenly awoke and he was in his room, at least, he thought he was awake. All the candles were lit in his room and rose pedals covered the floor. "What in Goddess' name..."_

_A giggle sounded off to the side, near the doorway. "I see you're awake now, Goosey~" A very familiar purple gundamess came around the corner, a tray of high grade in her hands. "And here I thought I would have to use 'The Method' to get you up." The Knightess giggled again as she walked over to the low table by the bed. As she sat the tray down, she stuck her aft out just so. Pouring the high grade into glasses, she glanced over shoulder, "I hope you rested up well. You'll need the energy." Another airy giggle escaped her vocalizer._

_Tallgeese nearly choked when he saw her pop out her aft, looking around him as if he were expecting it to be a trap. "Pardon, but I'll 'need the energy'? For what?" He eyed her as she poured the high grade, not believing that she was there._

_Shining turned around and frowned at Tallgeese, a glass in her hand, "Are you alright, Goosey? Tonight's our anniversary...You didn't forget, did you?" Her optics darken slightly with anger. "Which would be quite the thing to find out because you where the one who __**planned **__tonight out."_

_Tallgeese saw the anger in her eyes and quickly lied. "Of course I didn't forget! I just, I'm still tired is all..." He wasn't quite sure how to feel at that moment. Happy to have Shining in a room all to himself, or scared that she'd kill him._

_"Oh..." Shining physically deflated, "Would you rather do this tomorrow? I understand if you do..." She turned and hung her head as she twirled the glass of high grade around. She sighed, back still facing Tallgeese. Maybe she shouldn't have gotten mad..._

_"N-no, of course not!" He stammered. He settled himself down and scanned her figure. She had some wonderful curves on her... Tallgeese reached out and wrapped a digit around her utility belt, pulling her down into the bed with him. "I want to do this... Now..."_

_Shining gasped as she was pulled onto the bed and has his arms around her. "A-are you sure? If you're still tired we can always w-__**ait!"**__ She squealed as she felt him bump against her. She fluttered her optics coyly and opened her face plate, smiling up at the Knight of Tempest._

_Tallgeese let all of previous fears sleep away as be brought a hand up to light rub one of her breast plates. "I-I've been waiting to do this for a long time, Shining..." He snapped his own face plate back and kissed her, pulling her close._

_Shining giggled as he kissed her, before pulling back, "Oh yes, cause twenty-four hours is such a long time. Silly Goosey~" She kissed him again as she arched into his hand._

_He groaned in to her mouth as he slid his glossa into her mouth, rolling over so that he was on top of her. He slowly slid a hand down her hip and reached behind her before groping her aft, kissing her neck as he did so._

_Shining moaned and bumped her hips against his as he groped her. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she threw a leg over his waist. "Ah!" She giggled, "Tallgeese~"_

_He chuckled as he moved a hand from her aft to her valve, massaging it. "Oh I have been waiting for this..." He growled as he began plucking her neck cables with his glossa, nipping her as his massaging got more aggressive._

_She gasped as he began to rub her valve. She moved her head to side, allowing him more access to her neck cables, "S-so have I, Oh!, G-Goosey. O-oh, G-Goddess! T-that f-feels s-so g-good."_

_"Does it now..." He inserted digits inside her, fingering around her valve as he blasted scalding air onto her neck. He took his free hand and plucked an exposed wire on her hip, toying with it._

_Shining squealed again as he toyed with her valve and wire. She rubbed his helm and shoulders, fingering a wiring she found. She bucked her hips up against his hand, "Ah! Oh! G-Goosey! Y-You're s-so g-good~!"_

_Tallgeese chuckled and popped open is own cod piece, chuckling darkly as he did so. "You think I'm that good, eh?" He brought his mouth to her audio receptors, whispering and wafting warm air onto them. "I want to hear you beg for me..."_

_"Ah!" Shining cried, "P-please m-milord! T-take m-me!" She shuddered as he blew in her audio receptors, "I-I w-want y-you!"_

_"Good choice," He rumbled as he inserted his spike into her, clutching her hips tightly as he did so. Tallgeese kissed her again, slipping his glossa into her mouth and playing hers, beginning his slow but powerful thrusts._

_Shining moaned into his mouth as he pumped into her. Playing back with her own glossa she wrapped both legs around him, causing him to go deeper. "O-oh! T-Tallgeese~! Ah!" She cried as she tore her mouth from his._

_Feeling her valve around him made him shutter violently, abandoning her lips biting her neck cables. He took a brief second to adjust her hips upward, giving him a better angle to slide in and out of her better, drawing a heavy moan from her. "G-gods S-Shining..."_

_"O-oh! T-Tallgeese! I-I'm g-gonna o-overl-load s-soon!" Shining groaned as he pounded into her in steady thrusts, "Ah! H-harder!"_

_Tallgeese smirked, not doing as she asked. "I-I m-must- Ah! H-here you b-beg fir-first..." He squeezed her hips tightly, anticipating her begging and pleading._

_She whimpered as he kept the same and squeezed her hips, "O-oh! Y-you're s-so m-mean! P-please! H-Harder L-Lord T-Tallgeese~!"_

_"I-I thought s-so..." Tallgeese churred, doing as the smaller femme begged. He dug his digits into her and began slamming into her much harder, driving his spike deeper into her valve. He began to shake as her valve swelled around him and he pressed her forehead against hers, entranced by the over whelming amounts of pleasure coursing through his body._

_Shining screamed in pleasure, getting pushed against the headboard, "O-OH! T-Tallgeese! I-I'm s-so c-clo AH!" Shining's overload hit her hard and unexpectly soon...then again it usually did with him._

_Tallgeese felt her overload hit her and he went to press into her one more time to have his own over load when everything just went black. _

He woke up, tangled in his sheets and his bed covered in trans fluid. He groggily and frantically looked around for Shining, but sooner realized something. It was just dream. He slammed his head into the head boards furiously, "Goddess why?!"

"Uh...Boss? You okay?" Mercurius asked as he peeked in, having heard his master cry out.

Tallgeese tried to hastily cover himself with his ruined sheets, nearly frantic. "Y-yes! Get out of here you twat!"

Mercurius cringed, "Yes, Sir!" He then ran off back to Vayeate.

Tallgeese let out a solid 'hmph' before plopping back into his bed, throwing his blankets over his head... Quietly crying himself to sleep.

**~*~*~*~*SK*~*~*~*~**

**The ending's so pathetic I feel bad for Goose….Not too bad though cause he and his minions make the perfect OT3~! Anyway hope you enjoyed~!**


End file.
